El Faraón de la KV 67
by Ely-sama
Summary: Una joven arquéologa y su equipo encuentran la tumba nº 67 en el Valle de los Reyes, Egipto. Pero a medida que vaya descifrando los jeroglificos de las cámaras funerarias descubrirá que su futuro está ligado a un pasado muy lejano.
1. Chapter 1

He tenido este sueño desde hace algunas semanas. No es un mal sueño, aunque siempre inicia igual. Una terrible oscuridad me traga, no siento temor, no siento nada salvo la eternidad de estar allí que me causa una extrema tristeza y dolor. La oscuridad parece nunca acabar, y no se si me muevo o no. Pero cuando empiezo a ser conciente de lo que estoy viviendo y deseo despertar, unos brazos me toman y me trasnportan suavemente hacia la luz. Y despierto.

Hoy pasó de nuevo, y por alguna razón trato de ver su rostro, perdiendo así siempre treinta minutos en cama mirando el techo antes de alistarme. Con mayor razón en este día debo apurarme en llegar al trabajo, pues porfin llegó, él llegó. Estoy segura que es un "él", las paredes, los amuletos, el cartonage, todo apuntaba a un "él".

No vivo lejos, y prefiero caminar, disfruto mucho de las mañanas neblinosas de Londres. Pero es genial, ya no ingreso al Museo como un visitante por la puerta principal, si no por la de acceso restringido, por donde ingresó él anoche. Paso mi credencial por el lector y saludo al custodia. James, un tipo de unos 40 años, de ojos claros y a punto de quedarse calvo, un buen tipo. "Museo Britanico -acceso restringido-sólo personal autorizado". Amo esa leyenda.

A medida que traspasaba puertas y surcaba corredores, mi emoción crecía. KV 67 habia sido descubierta por mi equipo y el director de la excavación me había asignado la tarea de estudiar su contenido. Cuando cierro los ojos puedo verla, senir el frío de sus paredes y ver las maravillas de sus tesoros. Una tumba muy interesante y peculiar. Pareciera que su dueño era afecto a los juegos y acertijos. Los mecanismos de las trampas eran muy complejos y avanzados para la época. Todo era para evitar a los saqueadores de tumbas. Pero este no es el caso. Habia algo en esa tumba que inspiraba respeto, y todos lo entendimos así.

Cuando llegue ya estaban varios del equipo desarmando cajas, pero en el centro de todo estaba colocado el sarcófago, su tapa descansaba a un costado sobre una base. Me acerqué, por primera vez lo pude ver. Por la forma de su momificación era un noble o incluso un rey. Todavia llevaba sus anillos y un bello pectoral de oro -sin dudas-, lapizlazul y otras gemas. Es un rey, sin dudas ya. Es curioso, pero debe ser una de las pocas momias que conserva parte de su cabellera, lo extraño es la doble pigmentación.

-Alice, Jorge, tienen la camilla lista?- Alice es una joven brillante, faccinada por el estudio genético y Jorge un ass forense - creo que nuestro invitado tiene un turno en el tomógrafo.

Una vez que estuvimos nuestro equipo colocado, entre los tres movimos el cuerpo. Y es una sensación rara, puesto que por su altura y contextura osea, en apariencia debió haber pesado unos 80-90 kgs. Tan solo muevo un ser de apenas 20. Logramos colocarlo en la camilla con éxito. Alice se aproxima luego con un pequeño frasco.

- Tomare una muestra de tejido de la zona lumbar, te parece Anzu?- apruebo su elección- creo que será suficiente para hacer el estudio de Carbono14-

-Espera un minuto, tienes más receptaculos de muestras?- ella me mira enarcando una ceja. Mi pregunta realmente fue más que absurda, era obvio que tenía varios, para eso vino- en ese caso, podrías hacer un estudio a su cabello? Hay dos tipos de pigmentación, me gustaría saber que tipo de quimicos manejaban para cambiar la coloración del cabello, es evidente en este caso-.

-Bueno chicas, yo las dejo, este bello durmiente quiere que lo estudie ya. Anzu, en esa caja que quedó cerrada estan las piezas que encontramos en el suelo- Jorge señalaba hacia una esquina de la mesa de estudio, donde ya mis papeles y fotos del antiguo recinto me aguardaban para su estudio.

Era difícil entender por que, pero cuando abri esa caja y tome una de las piezas de oro en mi mano, lo pude ver. Ojos escarlata, tez bronceada, mechones rubios en su frente y el fuego detrás. Sus brazos los volví a sentir como en mi sueño, y senti amor. Pero su cara seguía siendo borroza. Habrían pasado un minuto o una hora asi, no sé.

-Anzu? Que haces?- Jorge me quita la pieza de la mano- te estuve llamando y no me escuchabas. Te dormiste?- lo miré estupefacta, me tenía que focalizar.

-Perdón, yo... No sé- me sonrrió e hizo seña a que lo acompañe. Y un minimo de treinta minutos debo haber estado así para que Jorge haya terminado el examen.

-Y bien, que tenemos aquí?

- Bueno, nuestro amigo tuvo una buena vida, o al menos debió serlo. Por los huesos, las uniones y la fusión de la quebradura que tiene alli en la costilla derecha...-señala en la pantalla la casi invisible quebradura- nuestro amigo vivió por lo menos hasta las 75. Sus piezas dentales, aunque las tiene a todas, se encuentran muy gastadas. Bueno, si vives rodeado de arena... es lógico que el esmalte se gaste con más rapidez. Volviendo a esa fractura, es muy vieja, debió haberse producido más o menos cuando tenia entre 25-30 años, ves? El hueso en esa área tiene casi la misma densidad que en el resto de la costilla. Estuvo bien cuidado.-

- Y si eres el faraón, de seguro que si. Aunque siempre hay excepciones. Siguieron las tecnicas de embalsamamiento tradicional por lo visto- en la imagen digitalizada no había más presencia que del corazón para el Juicio de Osiris, o así creían ellos.

-Bueno, casi- lo mire con curiosidad, me dijo "casi"?- el cerebro sigue adentro, lo peculiar es que lo embalsamaron, se preserva en las mismas condiciones que su corazón. Me gustaría saber a que período pertenece. Por ahí hay lagunas, dinastías o reyes que fueron borrados de los registros, ya sabes. Tienes idea como se llama?

- Todavía no, estaba a punto de estudiar los escritos pero...- recorde la pieza de la caja- Voy a focalizarme primero en los geroglificos y luego veré las piezas.

-No me digas, te tildaste de nuevo?- la risueña voz de Alice nos hizo dar vuelta a verla- Y que tal? Ya terminaste George? Que suerte, yo no tendré resultados hasta dentro de un tiempo- nos miró poniendo cara de desconsuelo, ella tan actriz- Ah! Zuzu, los cabello parecen naturales, los estudié bajo el microscópio, pero ya los sometí a prueba quimica, veremos que sale.

-Muy bien, en ese caso voy a estudiar lo mío y Jorge, no te olvides de digitalizarme el cráneo, así pueda hacer la reconstrucción facial.

Cuando me senté en el tablero de trabajo, no esperaba encontradme con más enigmas que respuestas. Esas piezas de oro eran parte de algo más grande. Pero la sola presencia de la caja que las contenía me incomodaba. La coloqué lejos de mi vista. Me concentré principalmente en las pinturas de la cámara funeraria y allí estaba, ya no sería un desconocido. Eran las ocho de la noche y salía del trabajo. Como era habitual, Londres no podía dejar de regalarnos una de sus poco oportunas lluvias. Mas la satisfacción que sentía en ese momento nada la podía arruinar.

- Faraón Atem(u) sea usted bienvenido al mundo moderno. Permitanos conocerle mejor- sonrei victoriosa para mis adentros-.


	2. Chapter 2

-Había logrado comprender varias cuestiones luego de haber estudiado las pinturas y tallados de las tres cámaras de la tumba y de los datos obtenidos por Alice. Fue un faraón que vivió hasta edad avanzada, unos 75 años, reino durante unos cincuenta años. Así también perteneció a la V dinastía, entre el 2400 al 2300 ac. Según los resultados del carbono 14. Pero así también me surgieron varios problemas:

En primer lugar, ni él ni su padre -Aknamkanon- tienen sus cartuchos en la Lista Real de Ábidos, como así tampoco en ningún otro registro de aquella época, aunque es cierto que hay faraones no citados en esa lista o cuyos nombres son ilegibles en otras.

Segundo, en los murales cuentan el hecho de haber engendrado un heredero, más su linaje no prosperó y en el ritual de apertura de la boca, quién realiza el acto ceremonial es su reina pero los jeroglíficos de su cartucho fueron deliberadamente borrados, y no hay más constancia de su nombre que aquél.

Finalmente, y creo que esta sería la razón para que futuros aspirantes al trono hayan querido borrarlo de la historia, son la creación por parte del predecesor de Atem y él mismo, de unas piezas ceremoniales utilizadas para el llamado "juego de las sombras". Son siete, un número místico, a los que llamé "los artículos del milenio".-

Son cerca de la una de la mañana y recién puedo terminar de escribir los avances que habíamos tenido en mi bitácora. Sin embargo, esas incógnitas eran apenas la punta del iceberg de todo lo que subyacía. Evidentemente, y como supuse en el momento que me enfrenté a las leyendas de advertencia al ingresar a la primera cámara, este individuo tenía cierta predilección por los juegos de ingenio. Y eso era evidente por el tipo de trampas que había instalado en los distintos niveles de acceso. A veces creo que no se activaron o por mera suerte o por que su morador quería que llegásemos a él.

Mi modelo de reconstrucción facial avanzó en este último mes, hace unos días terminé de colocar el tejido muscular y me estoy decidiendo respecto al tono de piel. Otra particularidad es el hecho que haya mantenido su cabellera. Era costumbre el raparse, pues lo concebían como una forma de estar puros para interceder entre el pueblo y Ra, igual sus sacerdotes. Pude ser que haya intentado introducir cambios en el culto, lo que le haya valido que se lo borre de la historia. No me decidía, pero sus ojos serán carmín con un dejo de escarlata. Parece irreal, pero si Elizabeth Taylor tenía ojos violeta, Atem los tendrá de este color. Lo interesante fue el descubrimiento de Alice respecto a su cabello. El patrón genético marca un lunar rubio sobre la frente, lo que justifica el doble color en el cráneo, y que su cabello rojizo intenso era fruto de una despigmentación natural que se producía por el sol como a unos 10 a 15 cm de la raíz de crecimiento. Conclusión, este muchacho era un espécimen genético sumamente interesante haciendo que su exótica y distintiva apariencia destaque del resto. Un dios en la tierra, digno hijo de Osiris. Supongo que en vida debió ser la perdición de las mujeres y el objeto de envidia de los hombres. Arrogante, seductor, con imposta.

Me gustaría creer eso, pero los textos cuentan otra historia. Sucedió a su padre aproximadamente a los 26 años, es decir con un año de edad más que yo. Lo describen como un hombre justo y medido, comprometido con su pueblo, buscando mantener en armonía las relaciones inclusive con pueblos vecinos. Que lucho en batalla por primera vez a los 15 años. Su única herida de guerra fue a la altura del plexo solar en el lado derecho -confirmado en la tomografía de Jorge- en una batalla personal contra un individuo llamado Bakura "el Rey de los Ladrones", que según los relatos, habría profanado el sepulcro de su padre. Tuvo varias esposas y concubinas, pero que con ninguna de ellas tuvo hijos, hasta que apareció esta mujer, "la llegada más allá de los tiempos". Me gustaría entender esa frase, pero pienso que estoy malinterpretando algo. Mañana lo consultaría.

Por otro lado estaba esperando con ansias la confirmación del Museo del Cairo. De las siete piezas de las que hablaban los textos del Juego de las Sombras, había localizado seis. Dos estaban en el museo, uno en el del Louvre y tres en el del Cairo. Pero por alguna razón sospechaba que las piezas que encontraron en la cámara principal, si las ensamblaba, eran parte del item que faltaba. Pero ya sería otro día y en unas horas he de levantarme nuevamente. Alarma lista.

-/\\\-

Pude ver cierto vislumbre de la luz de la calle cuando me di cuenta que me había despertado a media mañana. Me reproché mentalmente el hecho de haber quedado dormida, más era lógico, atento que hace cerca de un mes que duermo entre cinco y tres horas. Nada provechoso, y ya era hora que el cuerpo sumado el agotamiento se cobraran su parte. Me arregle lo más rápido que pude, rogando llegar por lo menos durante la hora del café.

Alice me recibió con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Era realmente contagioso. Pero me intrigaba saber por qué tanta euforia.

- Y bien?! Que buenas nuevas me traes?- mi colega hizo una mueca divertida

- Bueno, verás... Recuerdas esos items? Los que descubriste en las pinturas? Se me hacían familiares, bueno, más bien sus siluetas y por eso te traje esto - en su mano llevaba una carpeta que me entregó- Hace unos años encontraron las ruinas de una población antigua, cerca de Menfis, como a unas seis horas en movil. Si mal recuerdo, le bautizaron como Kul-Elna -con esa introducción acaparó toda mi atención sobre su relato, ese nombre también me era familiar- Hay un artículo que describe parte de la ciudad. Allí hay un templo ceremonial bajo tierra, que alberga una piedra tallada sobrerelieve muy particular. Le llamaron la Piedra del Faraón, por que esta adornada y lleva los símbolos del mismo, pero tiene la particularidad de presentar unos orificios que tienen la misma forma de los artículos que buscas. Pero como los jeroglíficos están escritos en clave, como si tuviera un destinatario muy puntual, perdió importancia su estudio por que no ayudaba a develar nada. Entre las hipótesis que se manejaron en su momento, fue que tal vez la piedra sirvió de molde para fabricar artículos premoldeados, algo que se asemejaría métodos modernos. Más allá de eso, no se estudió mucho mas -hizo una pausa- Que opinas?

-Que me salvaste de varios meses de investigación estéril! Muchas gracias!- le abracé fuertemente, me acababa de darme la mejor noticia de la vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Es increíble notar lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Se iban a cumplir un año y medio desde que Atem llegó. Y que decir desde que ya pasaron seis meses desde que estuve en Kul-Elna. Todavía y de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos, aquel lugar resultaba ser tétrico en verdad. Por lo que pudimos descubrir es que los habitantes de esa población simplemente desaparecieron, aunque se piensa que su gente fue víctima de una masacre que acabó con ellos, lo curioso es que no hay rastros de cuerpos o sepulcros. Es como si el desierto los hubiera tragado. Sin embargo la atmósfera del templo subterráneo estaba muy cargada.

Realmente fue una gran emoción posar mi mano sobre la famosa Piedra del Faraón, pero la emoción que invadió mi corazón fue de una profunda angustia y dolor. Como viaje científico fue más que fructífero, puesto que logramos tomar medidas de los huecos en la piedra para compararlos con los ítems del Milenio y descifrar el mensaje oculto de los textos en las paredes y columnas.

Y no fue nada agradable descubrir lo que los textos trataban de codificar. La magia entre los sacerdotes siempre existió, tanto la blanca o la oscura. Pero es un tema del que dudaba si debía plasmarlo en la publicación o no.

Al pasar de la cocina a la sala de estar tropecé levemente con una caja. Los artículos que Alice me dio hace mas de un año. Y si, se confirmó el hecho que en la piedra del templo se fundieron los ítems. Es increíble pensar que quedaron rastros del material empleado en los moldes. El elemento principal era el oro, pero también se encontró material genético de mamíferos en la aleación. Lo que no se pudo determinar exactamente fue si ese material ajeno al metal preciosos fue empleado como elemento desmoldante o sirvió para fundirse con el oro. Eso sí, ningún museo nos permitió comprobar eso, pues de hacerlo deberíamos sacar una muestra de cualquiera de los ítems y ello conllevaría en algunos casos a la destrucción de una gran parte del mismo. Así que eso quedará como incógnita.

Por otro lado lo que se develará en esta investigación daría mucho que hablar, más ya dos canales de documentales están pretendiendo cubrir el viaje final que haremos en una semana. Menos, quedan cinco días y sigo sin preparar las maletas. No revisé el equipo que debemos llevar. Lo único positivo es que todo el papeleo burocrático con los museos por fin terminó. Hace tres meses logramos finalizar los permisos el Louvre y Cairo para que se nos facilite el traslado de los artículos del Milenio hasta Kul-Elna y poder tomar una foto de los artículos en el lugar donde fueron forjados. Más el que más trabas opuso fue el colgante piramidal que recién hace dos días terminé.

A veces pienso que inconscientemente me auto-boicoteaba, no quiero separarme de él, de Atem. Como me gustaba recostarme en cama y colocar el rompecabezas sobre mi estómago y tratar de armarlo antes de que el sueño terminara por ganarme. Pese que ahora está completo, lo sigo colocando encima mientras leo a Pushkin. Ahora tengo sueños de época, durante la Rusia Zarista, donde mi Alexander Pushkin no es de ascendencia etíope, si no de la más importante casta egipcia. Moreno, fornido y muy educado como todo caballero, capaz de batirse a duelo en defensa tanto del honor como del más sórdido romance. Si tuviera la belleza de la esposa de Karenin, sin hesitar me encantaría convertirme en su Natasha Goncharova. Qué más da. Pero cada vez se tornan más vívidos estos sueño, la última vez que bailamos en el palacio de San Petersburgo creí sentir la tibieza de su tacto.

Reviso nuevamente mi lista de quehaceres:anti-inflamatorio (listo), café (listo, acabo de prepararlo), dolor irrefrenable de cabeza en la que deseo que Hefesto abra mi cráneo de un hachazo para que nazca Pala Atenea (presente como siempre), acidez nerviosa (controlada desde hace una hora, espero que el café no lo estropee todo), valija con ruedas 360º (local de compras localizado, mi vieja compañera se jubiló en el ultimo trasbordo), tarjeta de crédito (en cartera). Por hoy, creo que tengo casi todo listo para salir. Me voy a duchar y prepararme.

-/\-

Nunca hay nada mejor que un buen baño temprano al levantarse. Reveo mi lista, y tacho mis primeros cuatro puntos. Una blusa blanca, pantalones negros de gabardina, botas media caña y un trench, estaría lista para salir. Aunque es podría parecer extraño, desde que terminé el busto para la exhibición me siento más acompañada, segura; y es aquí donde todo se torna ridículo. Bajo ningún aspecto un busto de arcilla podrá protegerme, por más que yo lo desee. Igual siempre al irme de casa doy una última mirada a mi escritorio y saludo a Atem. La misma mirada perdida me es devuelta por un rostro de rasgos firmes y gestos decididos, entre las arrugas de la frente y los ojos de vidrio. Con su cabello en forma crispada como una corona cuyos rayos emulan el sol, Atem parece sonreiría, o tal vez es el juego de sombras que causa la poca luz que se cuela por las persianas. No puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez de joven debió ser muy apuesto.

Un ventarrón frío proveniente del río me dio de lleno en el rostro. Por todos lados había rebajas de la temporada invernal y en teoría la estación estival se estaba retirando, pero los termómetros decían lo contrario. Debí haber sacado mis guantes, lo positivo es que tenía la bufanda dentro del bolso de mano, así que mis cuerdas vocales están a salvo. Unos pasos más y estaré debatiendo respecto al tamaño de valija que usaré para el viaje.

-/\-

No podía ser de otra manera, tengo un encantador insomnio y la razón se debate entre dos fundamentos: 1) mañana por fin viajo a El Cairo (pero no es algo que me sea ajeno, ya estuve varias veces allí y nunca tuve insomnio la noche anterior, por lo que debería descartarlo); 2) dejé a Atem esta mañana en el museo y eso me tiene inquieta, me siento sola, tal vez desarrollé un fetiche con los bustos de arcilla.

Prendo el televisor y tomo la película que me prestó Jorge. L'amour dure trois ans, para ser una comedia pasatista francesa está muy bien, pero el final c'est typique français. Mais j'ai une amour de trois mille ans(*).

Ahora, mi conducta era ridícula, pues pretender que se puede estar enamorado de una persona que vivió hace más o menos tres mil años, suponiendo como sería su carácter basado en las historias que escribieron de él. Obviamente todo es heroico y magnánimo, era el Faraón!

No recuerdo bien en que momento de los créditos de la película me dormí, pero el sueño finalmente me venció.

-/\-

Después de seis horas de vuelo llegamos por fin a El Cairo, son cerca de las seis y estamos esperando que despachen nuestro equipaje, parte del equipo fue a retirar el despacho especial por otra sección. Cerca de las once nos estaremos reuniendo con parte del equipo de excavación del museo local.

La emoción y la euforia debería abrazar mi espíritu, pero tengo el presentimiento que después de mañana muchas cosas cambiaran. La expectativa es enorme, ya los camarógrafos del canal encargado de realizar el documental nos esperaban en el hall del hotel. Dejé a Jorge y el profesor Johanns encargarse de ellos, él era el director de la investigación.

-/\-

Son cerca de las siete de la tarde y ya el sol empieza a caer sobre la rivera occidental del Nilo. El esquema del viaje era el siguiente: almorzar en El Cairo luego de la reunión con los miembros que formarían parte del grupo definitivo de trabajo. En las primeras horas de la tarde regresaríamos al museo para empacar el material y equipo como así también los seis ítems faltantes. Ahora nos dirigimos a Menfis, antigua capital del Imperio. A la mañana siguiente nos espera una caravana en el puerto para ir a Kul-Elna, la parte más importante del trayecto. No quiero ni pensar en como los del documental podrían entorpecer nuestros trabajos, aunque ya no queda mucho por hacer salvo la gran foto y este colgante piramidal se separará de mi para siempre. Puedo parecer imprudente al estar apoyada sobre la barandilla del barco con el rompecabezas colgando de mi cuello sujeto con un cordón de cuero trenzado. Lo tomo en mi mano apoyándolo contra mi pecho, anticipando lo extraña que me sentiré sin su peso, sin poder tocarlo de nuevo palpando sus molduras, el trabajo artesanal casi perfecto que ostenta. Más extraño aún es el hecho de este acostumbramiento cuando en general casi apenas llevo alguna alhaja encima. Tal vez, una vez que esto termine así también terminarán mis extraños sueños, incluso para siempre. Si mi madre me escuchara me deshereda, encima ya para esta edad ella pretendía que la hiciera abuela o con las grandes expectativas de verme casada, pero después de mi última relación con ese contador del banco, creo que mi madre deberá depositar todas sus esperanzas en mi hermano que en mi. Y pensándolo bien, esa podría ser la razón por la que idealicé tanto a Atem, ya que puedo hacer que se comporte y haga lo que deseo en mis sueños, lo que mi subconsciente anhela, tengo el poder para ello, está todo en mi mente. Conclusión, atento mi frustración cree una ficción de la que estoy embobada.

- No tienes frío?- me sobresaltó el hecho de que Jorge me colocara un abrigo sobre los hombros, nunca lo escuche llegar- estas muy seria, es por lo de mañana?

- Algo así- recién me doy cuenta que la luz que nos ilumina es la luna, que se refleja sobre las pardas aguas del río.

- Por lo visto no piensas separarte de ese colgante hasta el último minuto- eso me irritó, y bastante.

- No, hasta el último segundo- me di vuelta en dirección a los camarotes y lo dejé allí, sin decir más. Me molestó su comentario, él no entiende lo que significa para mi.

-/\-

Hoy no soñe nada, pero nada. Todo era negro pero esta vez no desperté. Los gritos en el muelle, el bullicio de gente me despertó. Para cuando salí ya estaban bajando los equipos y colocándoles en los jeeps de la caravana. Nuestro guía parecía algo fastidiado por la demora, espero no ser la culpable.

El pañuelo cubre casi toda mi cara salvo los ojos, igual no veo nada, el viento y la arena me están castigando severamente la vista y es ahí cuando caigo en cuenta que me dejé los anteojos de sol en el departamento en Londres, pero ya estamos aquí.

Después de cuatro horas de viaje a alta velocidad y con viento en contra, Alice no paraba de reírse de mi cara, se había formado una capa bastante gruesa de arena y lágrimas que de mis ojos no paraban de saltar. Uno de los muchachos del equipo me acercó agua y una gamuza para secarme la cara. instalamos unas carpas en el lugar sugerido por el guía, a resguardo de los vientos, pero no del sol. Ello no importaba mucho, el templo estaba bajo tierra y ya teníamos más que identificada la entrada. Bajamos de a poco los equipos al recinto subterráneo, uno de los camarógrafos se acercó a la piedra tallada yacente en el suelo para tomar un buen plano del antes de colocar los ítems. Ese joven se llama Henrry. Noté que daba pequeños golpecitos con el pié a un costado de la piedra para luego mirar en mi dirección.

- Disculpen, pero no era más fácil trasladar esta piedra al museo que dejarla aquí?

Pude observar la expresión de fastidio de Alice y cuando estaba a punto de explicarle Jorge se me adelantó.

- Eso sería posible si la piedra estuviera simplemente colocada allí y no creas que cuando la descubrieron no intentaron sacarla. El problema radica que la piedra esta tallada sólo en un diez por ciento que es la superficie sobre relieve que ves allí, el resto abarca más de doscientos metros cuadrados, lo que lo convierte en un gran inconveniente de traslado, pues deberíamos trasladar al museo más de la mitad de estas ruinas. Comprendes ahora? -la cara de Henrry era un plato, una expresión estupefacta incomparable, y Alice se moría de la risa, tan es así que salió afuera para desahogarse. Mientras tanto el profesor y yo estábamos desembalando los ítems y demás elementos del equipo.

El gran momento había llegado, tanto el fotógrafo del equipo como el camarógrafo habían puestos sus sendas cámaras sobre los trípodes debidamente ajustados a el marco. El profesor tenía en sus manos el aro y el ojo, Alice la balanza y el cetro, Jorge el Ank y collar, yo el colgante piramidal. Los colocamos en ese orden y nos posicionamos por detrás de la cabeza de la piedra, estábamos tan emocionados que nos brillaban los ojos de las lágrimas que ninguno dejó escapar. Alice fue la primera en salir corriendo a ver que tal salió todo, con el profesor nos quedamos a retirar los ítems de su lugar de origen, justo cuando Jorge llama al director por una consulta y quedé para retirar el último que quedaba. Lo observé con nostalgia, ya no colgaría más de mi cuello, no sentiría su peso cuando leo por las noches. Al pasar mi mano sobre el rompecabezas, sucedió todo tan rápido.

Que yo supiera, por la zona no había fallas tectónicas, pero la tierra se sacudió ferozmente y parte del techo comenzó a caer. Escuchaba los gritos de la gente del equipo llamándose unos a otros y corriendo hacia el exterior del templo. Solo me volví unos segundo para tomar la pirámide cuando un dolor punzante sobre un costado de mi cabeza hizo que todo se volviera negro. No escuché ni sentí nada más por mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

No recuerdo en que momento recobre la consiencia sobre mi misma, en que todavía existía, en que pude mover uno de mis dedos de la mano. Sentía un ruido, como un fuerte zumbido en mi cabeza seguido de un punzante dolor en la parte posterior de mi cráneo, cerca de mi oído derecho.

Creo que estoy viva, me cuesta respirar, pero desconozco en donde y como me encuentro; si estoy en el suelo acostada, sentada o apoyada contra una pared. Por sobre el zumbido, puedo distinguir muchos pasos cerca y voces inteligibles. Quiero hablar, pero no logro emitir nada más que un gruñido o al menos creo haber emitido un sonido.

Tal vez estoy muerta y esto es producto de la imaginación, muy realista de por cierto. En cualquier momento dejaré de respirar así la opresión en mi pecho desaparece. Y me siento ansiosa, estoy segura que de un minuto a otro podré experimentar el Juicio de Osiris, pero no tengo miedo. Habré estudiado tanto el papiro de Ani, que conozco todos los hechizos para sobreponerse a los obstáculos que me deparan, como indica el Libro de los Muertos.

Supongo que esta sensación de levitación es lo que siente el alma cuando se separa del cuerpo. Lo que no comprendo, es porqué puedo racionalizar todo, si en teoría estoy inconsciente o incluso muerta. Por que muerta es lo más lógico, falta que vea la luz al final del túnel, y allí estuvo. Una encegecedora luz me enfocaba directo al rostro, pero no era un túnel, por su intensidad parecen las luces de un quirófano. Estaré en una E.R. de algún hospital de Menfis.

Algo sucede. Nadie me habla y no comprendo nada de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Los párpados los siento pesados, es como si intentase levantar una persiana de mil toneladas. Creo estar recostada sobre algo, una camilla tal vez. Lo particular es este movimiento rítmico me recuerda cuando mi madre me mecía en sus brazos de pequeña cuando no podía dormir. Aunque me siento adolorida como si un camión me hubiese arrollado, la oscuridad me vuelve ha absorber, pero esta vez el dolor no se disipa cual nube, si no que es persistente como una niebla brumosa. Las voces persisten pero cada vez las siento más lejanas. Espero no causar más problemas.

-/\-

Sed. Una inmensa necesidad de beber me embarga, intento tragar y siento que solo tengo arena en la garganta. Seca, áspera como un desierto. Mi boca, mi cuerpo, mi ser anhelan agua, mucha agua. Buscando moverme, noto que los dedos de mis pies responden a las ordenes de mi cerebro, lo sé por que siento como la sábana se desliza hacia abajo a causa de sus movimientos. Ya supongo poder separar mis párpados para dejar ingresar una tenue luz. Creo ver el cielo, todo está oscuro, pero me percato de la existencia de una luz artificial, las sombras que se reflejan en el cielo ondean conforme las llamas de una antorcha. No puede ser, hay algo mal en este cielo, las sombras no se deben captar allí. Entonces esto no es un cielo si no un cielorazo. Trato de agudizar la vista, este cuarto debe estar exquisitamente decorado. Los colores vivos, los detalles. Pintaron las constelaciones en este techo.

Estiro mi brazo palpando el lado derecho de la superficie en donde me encuentro, parece una cama, una muy diferente, no hay un colchón, solo me cubre una sábana fina, como si fuera de lino. Deseo incorporarme, trato de hacerlo lentamente. Así descubrí que estaba débil, mis brazos flaquearon en el primer intento. Vaya golpe, pude que nada de esto hubiera pasado de no haber intentado recuperar el rompecabezas. Qué habrá sido de el?

Con mucho esfuerzo, al lograr sentarme, descubrí que estaba desnuda, totalmente desprovista de ropas. Si ingresaba alguien en este momento me encontraría en una situación morbosa.

- Ya se hacía hora de que despertases- una voz proveniente de mi derecha me sobresaltó, jamás estuve sola. Con un movimiento lento logré girar mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, pero su dueño estaba bajo el resguardo de la oscuridad- llevas tres días durmiendo -en ese momento bajé la cabeza, me pesaba horrores y ello se vio incrementado cuando noté que la fina tela que me cubría había caído debajo de mis senos. Creí que me tomaría años en llevar el borde de la tela hasta mis clavículas. Escuche una leve carcajada. No comprendía que era lo que causaba tanta gracia- te cubres por vergüenza? A estas alturas no tiene mucho sentido, he cuidado de ti en este tiempo, incluso lave tu cuerpo luego de que te rescatasemos- su tono era burlesco- ten, bebe un poco. Creo que ya puedes hacerlo tu sola- nunca escuche un solo paso, menos aún pude percatarme de su cercanía. Pero allí estaba la mano de esta persona sosteniendo un cuenco lleno de agua. Lo tomé entre mis manos temblorosas y lo llevé hacia mis labios- Bebe despacio, yo te sostendré- mientras decía eso una mano suya se colocó en mi espalda y la otra en mi hombro.

Beber eso fue una dulce tortura, el primer trago fue el peor. El contacto del fluido en mis labios tuvo un efecto balsámico, pero al legar a mi garganta fue un caos. Comencé con un ataque crónico de tos, sentí unas gotitas que me mojaban las piernas y me retiraron el cuenco de las manos - Te advertí que bebieras despacio, supongo que no tendré más remedio que darte de beber como lo hice estos dias- no comprendí sus palabras. Traté de mirarle el rostro pero una gran sombra recaía sobre el mismo. Si vi que tomó el agua de mi pequeño cuenco. Su rostro se acercó a mi hasta una imprudente distancia, no sabía cuales eran sus intenciones hasta que posó sus labios sobre los míos y me obligó a entreabrir la cavidad bucal.

Recuerdo haber visto muchos documentales de la National Geographic, como unos padres pájaros alimentan a sus pichones dándoles la comida directo en la boca o pico, o en el caso de los lobos donde la hembra traga la carne de su presa y una vez que está semi digerida la regurgita para que los cachorros sean capaz de comerla.

Esto no era un beso, ni por asomo uno romántico, pero no pude evitar el sonrojo, que con esta oscuridad pasaría desapercibido. Me estaba dando de beber de manera controlada así no me ahogase nuevamente. Lo podría comparar con una respiración boca-a-boca, y nada más.

Puede ser mi imaginación que le gusta jugarme malas pasadas últimamente, pero creí sentir que se tardó deliberadamente de separarse de mi.

-Deseas más de beber- asentí con la cabeza. Logré detenerlo justo antes que volviera a beber el agua posando una mano sobre el tazón Deduje que comprendió el mensaje, pues me tendió el receptáculo para que pueda proseguir por mi cuenta con dicha tarea.

-Es evidente de que tenías sed- mis párpado volvían a pesar. Es impresionante notar la fatiga que produce tomar agua en estas circunstancias. Parece que él también lo notó, pues me ayudó a colocarme en posición en la cama. Cerré mis ojos.

-Bien, descansa mujer, cuando salga Ra en su diario viaje por el firmamento mandaré que te traigan varios platillos así puedas comer y recobrar energías- siento que esta persona se aleja, trato de seguirla con la mirada pero la oscuridad lo camufla. Deseaba preguntarle, pero no sabía si podía hablar. Igual lo intenté.

-Donde estamos? - esa voz no era mía, parecía de ultratumba, áspera, débil apenas audible, aún así esa voz provenía de mi garganta.

- Vas mejorando, al menos puedes hablar- detuve su marcha, de eso estoy segura- Bien, estamos en el Palacio, en los aposentos reales. Que descanse, oraré a Horus por su pronta recuperación- quice decir algo más, pero no creía poder articular más palabras. Nunca le pregunté quién es, su nombre o darle mis agradecimientos por sus cuidados hacia mi persona.

Ahora, a quién se le ocurrió hacer reservaciones en un hotel evidentemente caro y más en habitaciones suits. El directorio del museo nos va a matar por semejante dispendio de recursos. Sólo se me ocurre una persona responsable de esto, Alice.

El olor a incienso invade mis sentidos, no hay ruidos y la habitación vuelva a estar casi a oscuras salvo esa antorcha lejanaque arde colocada en uno de los pilares de este recinto. Cierro mis ojos, mañana saldrá nuevamente Ra.

/\^×^/\

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Los leo a todos. Como verán esta historia tiene otro enfoque. Quería hacer algo distinto, veremos que sale. Por otro lado creo que Anzu y Atem se merecen una buena historia. Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

No me quiero despertar. No quiero levantarme de esta cama. Estoy exhausta, absolutamente drenada de energías, pero tengo sed nuevamente. Por otro lado, el ruido de gente en movimiento y voces no me dejarán descansar por mucho más. Alguien había entrado en la habitación, pude ver a unos metros unas mesitas con alimentos en bandejas y por lo visto algo de vino. Inspecciono la pieza en busca de mis ropas, o de cualquier cosa que me puedan cubrir. No recuerdo que haya habido hoteles nudistas en Egipto, teniendo en cuenta las religiones de sus habitantes, algo así sería un escándalo. Tampoco encuentro la puerta del baño. Sólo tengo la sábana, que bien funcionará como un vestido si lo llevo desde la espalda, cruzándolo por el frente y anudándolo en la nuca. Mientras me daba indicaciones mentales iba ejecutando las mismas. Es algo transparente, pero dependerá desde donde se vea y el foco de luz. Debería dejar de dar tantas vueltas.

Con pasos temblorosos llego hasta las bandejas o eso pensé hasta que tropecé en el último tramo.

-Le hace reverencia a la comida. Que mujer extraña.- alguien hablaba a mis espaldas, literalmente, pero no es la misma persona de anoche. Su voz es fría, denota determinación y puede que un dejo de soberbia. A duras penas pude sentarme, pero lo había conseguido en menos tiempo de lo esperado. Me giré levemente para observar el rostro de este nuevo asistente o lo que sea que fuere en este hotel. Un hotel que cada vez parece menos hotel, desde las camas, el decorado, el piso de piedra, las columnas, la comida. – Corran esas cortinas, tú arregla los aposentos…pero? y el lino? Ah….comprendo- Este sujeto ingresó rodeado de mujeres, todas con atavíos del antiguo Egipto, ropajes de lino y algodón finamente hilados. Los collares pectorales, algunas más vestidas que otras, incluso había muchachas desnudas. Pero el hombre, inusualmente alto, figura estilizada pero fornida, hombros anchos. Sus ropajes eran diferentes, era un sacerdote o un funcionario de alto rango. Mirada penetrante y fría. Se acercó a mí poniéndose en cuclillas- Muy ingenioso- dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño dobladillo de mi hechizo vestido. Giró su cabeza hacia una de las muchachas – Ashia, ve y trae algo de vestir adecuado para esta mujer- la chica hizo un pequeño ademán y se retiró. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. En ese momento sentí una leve presión a los costados de la mandíbula seguido de un movimiento en giro con lo que quedé frente a frente con este hombre – Mujer, has que tu fortuna te siga sonriendo, por lo menos hasta que sea momento en que te lleve ante el Faraón- hizo una breve pausa clavando sus ojos en mi- deja de hacer ridículas reverencias, come y alístate, te buscaré cuando Ra haya recorrido la mitad de su camino- sin más me soltó brutamente y al ponerse de pie, lo vi. El cetro del Milenio colgaba de un costado del cinto de sus ropas. ¿Cómo y qué hacía con el?

Nunca dijo un "hasta luego", "adiós", nada en lo absoluto. Tenía tantas dudas y quería evacuarlas con esas muchachas, pero todas me rehuían, fue como que buscaban hacer su trabajo y escapar de mí lo más rápido que sus manos y pies pudieran. Que aspecto tendré aquí? Pensaba buscar algo parecido a un espejo cuando un gruñido me sacó de mis pensamientos. En otro momento esto sería vergonzoso, provenía de mi estómago. Rayos, que tenía hambre. Volví la vista hacia las bandejas. Había de todo, hogazas de pan, carne y pescado cocido, algunas legumbres, algo parecido a una sopa y una jarra con cerveza tibia. Traté de mantener la compostura, no quería parecer una bestia salvaje que come por primera vez en tres días, igual no tenía cubiertos ni servilleta para limpiarme, miré mi vestido. En la cama habían colocado unos atuendos para que los vista, y más allá logré divisar una gran jarra y una palangana. Enjuagaría mis manos y las podría secar con la sábana, tan sólo sería agua. Así lo hice.

Me sentía una pulga a punto de reventar de todo lo que comí, no quiero ni mirar, creo que hasta limpie los platos con el pan. Mi abuela moriría de un nuevo infarto si viera lo que hice. Estuve muy mal. Ahora intento vestirme, estos ropajes deberían venir con instrucciones, no hay papiros que describan como hacían para vestirse, si de otras cuestiones de la vida cotidiana. En fin, ahora creo que estoy en el antiguo imperio, me estoy volviendo loca. Mejor me siento en la cama. Aquí pueden pasar dos cosas, la más lógica sería que estoy en un parque temático que busco ser muy fiel a el tiempo histórico que intenta recrear, con lo que se gastó millonadas en esto; o la menos lógica es que estoy en una época hace cerca de tres mil a cuatro mil años.

Cuanto tiempo me quedé reflexionando sentada al borde de la cama, era un misterio. Todo lo que estaba vivenciando era un misterio. El hecho de poder hablar fluidamente en egipcio antiguo y comprenderlo no era menos inquietante.

- Mujer! - esa voz autoritaria me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos- a caso no te dije que estuvieras alistada para cuando viniese a buscarte?- lo mire con una expresión de incredulidad dibujada en mi rostro. Supuse que era momento de hablar.

- No sé como colocarme este atuando- le escuché producir un ruido de fastidio mientras se acercaba a mi.

Ya frente mio extendió su mano para que la tomase y así me pudiera parar. Me separó de la cama unos cuantos pasos jalando suavemente de mí. En un momento pensé que se iría, pues pasó por detrás mio.

- El cabello, recogelo- sstaba a mis espaldas, hice lo que me ordenó, y luego sentí sus manos trabajando con el nudo de mi seudo vestido. En un minuto la única pieza textil que impedía ver mi desnudez se agolpaba a mis pies. Mis instintos de supervivencia me ordenaban que me cubriera como pudiera, si tuviera el cabello más largo podría intentar emular a Venus de Botticelli. YA a punto de soltar mi pelo, él notó mi intención, así que con un sonoro -No!- quede petrificada en esa ridícula postura. Decidí cerrar mis ojos, de esa manera me ahorraba ver como sus escrutadores e intimidantes ojos me juzgaban. Incluso la vergüenza. Si podía sentir como una nueva tela era manipulada sobre mi cuerpo, como se ajustaban ciertas fajas. Al cabo de un rato de tortura dejé de sentir su presencia tan cercana. Cuando me giré lo encontré sentado en el borde de la cama, contemplándome cual artista que estudia su obra casi terminada para pulir detalles. Logré articular un tímido "gracias" lo que lo sacó de su ensoñación. Se paró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia una de las esquinas del recinto.

- Apura y sigueme- siempre parecía estar dando ordenes, pero yo tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, y él hasta el momento es él único que me hablaba.

- Espera, me gustaría saber el nombre de quién me ayudó, deseo agradecerte... espera!- lo seguía a vivo paso por unos corredores extensos iluminados por la luz natural que entraba por entre las columnas de un patio interno. Iba observando todo mientras intentaba dar alcance a mi guía, cuando choque con algo duro. Levanto la viste y es esta joven de mirada impasible que me mira con fastidio.

- Quieres saber mi nombre para agradecerme?- con una mueca de sonrisa ladeada escupe esas palabras- soy el sumo sacerdote Setho, que sirve a a los hijos de Horus y al gran Faraón. Y tu eres?- de verdad no esperaba eso, y no me refiero a su magnánima presentación, si no al hecho que pregunte por mí.

- Soy Anzu, arqueóloga del Gran Museo Británico y futura Phd en egiptología- yo también podía inflar mis títulos que no eran menos. Su expresión de fastidio no cambió, por el contrario, se vio incrementado, muchos títulos ininteligibles todos. Estuvo a punto de emprender la marcha cuando lo detuve al tomar su brazo- Un momento, el nombre de la persona que me cuidó por las noche, quiero agradecerle también.

-Imposible- quise protestar pero no me permitió- nadie cuidó de ti durante la noche, habrán sido alucinaciones o sueños- sin mas emprendimos ambos la marcha.

Cruzamos unos portones flanqueados por guardias e ingresamos a un suntuoso salón. Si creí que el cuarto donde me habían alojado estaba exquisitamente adornado, este lugar era increíble. Los colores vibrantes e intensos que decoraban los paneles de paredes y columnas, los destellos de oro que daban una mayor sensación de luminosidad. Los tallados con un acabado de impecable detalle y precisión.

Cada vez me estaba convenciendo de que la segunda opción, la menos lógica, era la real. Este muchacho, ahora Setho, me llevó hasta el centro del salón. Ya habían varias personas en el lugar, por sus atavíos eran o todos sacerdotes u oficiales de alto rango. No, definitivamente sacerdotes, ya que todos llevaban uno de los ítems del Milenio.

Cuando dirigí la vista hacia donde estaba el trono, mi mundo interior dio un vuelco. Estaba segura en un cien por ciento, que aquél joven hombre de mirada firme, semblante sereno es él. Y como si mis piernas tuvieran voluntad propia me fui acercando. Cuantos meses trabajé en su reconstrucción facial? Tres o más. El tiempo que me tomó reconstruir toda su historia. Estoy cada vez más cerca, y llego a él con mayor rapidez, creo que si no logro tocarlo ahora se desvanecerá. Estoy a metros, puedo distinguir sus ojos, son lilaceos con un dejo escarlata, y Alice tenía razón, el lunar rubio y la despigmentación de su cabello, muero por contarle. Si estiro mi brazo para tocarle?

No pude dar un paso más, dos enormes lanzas me estaban punzando a ambos costados de mi torso, y fue entonces que noté la mirada de asombro y cautela en los ojos de todos los que me rodeaban, salvo en los de él, que seguían igual de impasibles que antes. Mi brazo cayo pesadamente sobre el lateral de mi cuerpo.

-Atem, eres tu?-


	6. Chapter 6

En un instante el ambiente cambió, la tensión se podía cortar con una espada. Esa muchacha evidentemente nos traería problemas, no importaba lo que hubiera visto Isis. Ella y su collar sagrado podían estar errados. Puede que esta mujer no sea la que fuera anunciada por los dioses. El sacerdote Akhenaden, mi padre es muy celoso de la seguridad del faraón. Sin embargo, ver ahora a la muchacha tendida en el suelo luego de rodar gradas abajo por la bofetada que le profirió fue demasiado.

- Como te atreves a dirigirte así al Faraón!- padre hervía en cólera, se acercaba amenazadoramente a la joven. Debe estar temblando, llorando tal vez- Tu! ... escoria te atreviste a llamar a nuestro Señor por su nombre!- fue cuando la vi incorporarse, esa mirada decidida, carecía de todo temor, es más estoy seguro que pretende refutarle. Grave error y parece que nadie intercederá por ella. Muy altiva la extranjera.

-Ni se te ocurra decir palabra alguna, a menos que desees que te corten la lengua- si no llegaba a tiempo, la impertinencia de esta joven le hubiera valido más que eso, incluso podría estar en manos de Set en estos momento, ni Osiris la salvaría. Me miró escrutando mi rostro, que fastidio. Noté su mejilla inflamada y un hilo de sangre emanando por una de las comisuras de sus labios. Un bruto, pero tal vez eso le enseñaría a mantener solemne distancia del faraón.

Creo también haber sido imprudente, las miradas de todos los miembros de mi casta sacerdotal reposaban sobre mi. Hayarme en esta posición arrodillado asentando el peso sobre una de mis rodillas y hablándole a la chica en el oído, hacían parecer que había algo más entre nosotros. El único juicio que realmente me importaba provenía de la persona que estaba sentada a metros mío, mi Señor. Me erguía lo más elegante que pude y lo miré directo a los ojos. Había reproche en su mirada, pero no era su destinatario, él estaba desaprobando toda la situación. Pero ver su puño crispado era un gesto atípico en él.

Crecimos juntos, nos conocemos de siempre, pero nunca deja de sorprenderme la elegancia y fuerza con la que se mueve, como si Sakhmet lo poseyera. Indubitablemente es hijo de Horus. La brutalidad con la que hizo a un lado las lanzas que en su momento apuntaron a la joven. Se llevó por delante a mi padre sin mediar palabras y continuó hasta estar a unos pasos de la joven y de mi. Cruzamos miradas nuevamente, su semblante se suavizo, como si me agradeciera haber intercedido por ella. Lo salude con un leve movimiento de cabeza y me retiré mi posición. La muchacha podía sentir su mirada caer sobre ella, estoy seguro, pues no quería levantar su vista para enfrentarlo. Que tienes en mente primo?

-Toma mi mano y ponte de pié- la seguridad que ostentaba la joven desapareció en segundos, luego que Atem pronunciara esas palabras. Miraba su mano extendida con incredulidad. Por alguna razón esta situación lo divertía, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, le interesaba esta chica. No estoy seguro si eso es bueno o malo, pero era una gran señal de que habían algunas mujeres que podían captar su interés, al menos esta lo hacía. Y lo hizo desde que él la rescató de las ruinas de Kul Elna. Pareció una eternidad hasta que con dubitación tomó la mano del faraón. Ella le miraba realmente de una forma escandalosa, como si él fuese un espíritu frente a ella.

El resto de lo que sucediera ahora en adelante ya no me interesaba, él estaba a cargo de la joven, que haga con ella lo que quiera.

-Shada, tu llave- bien, bien, ya sé que viene a continuación. Atem dando una lección moral a todos, además de hacerles notar que el único que juzga es él, nadie más. Por sobre todo que, como hijo de los dioses, es el ser capaz de dominar el poder de todos los instrumentos sagrados, nosotros somos sus meros guardianes. Haré mi discreta salida- sacerdote Setho, te retiras?- me dirigió una severa mirada, pero realmente no quiero estar aquí para ver la decepción en su cara cuando descubra que ella no es la anunciada.

-Mi señor, llegaron a mis oídos que hay una serie de disturbios entre sus súbditos. Quería corroborar esa información, en especial si se puede prevenir una sublevación o incluso derrocamiento- no era necesario agregar lo último, pero era un código que ambos conocíamos. Más de una vez nos cubrimos las espaldas inventando excusas sumamente ridículas. Comprendió mi mensaje, su mueca lo confirmó.

-Ve entonces, pero me informarás inmediatamente, encuentrame donde siempre estoy, puedes retirarte- previo hacerlo, di una última mirada a la joven. Estaba en una posición recta pero con un espíritu de cautela, esperaba lo peor. Tal vez estaba lista para recibir la muerte. De cualquier manera Atem sabrá lo que hace.

Di una vuelta por el palacio, debería encontrarme con él en el jardín, pero hasta que llegue allí tomará su tiempo, salvo que lo intercepte en el camino. Me dirijo hacia los aposentos reales, no lo encontraré en su recinto, pero si en el contiguo.

Ni que hubiéramos nacido de la misma carne Atem. Realmente no te comprendo primo. A caso tu compromiso humano te lleva a esto? Efectivamente la muchacha colapsaría, pero teniendo tantos sirvientes, la traes hasta aquí tú. Es una linda mujer, no hay que negarlo, de belleza exótica como toda extranjera, llamativa. Pero aún así, y como todo lo novedoso y ajeno a nuestra cotidianidad, pierde tales atributos con el tiempo y la costumbre. Por que la contemplas tanto?

- Cuanto tiempo piensas estar allí entre las sombras sin articular palabras, primo- así que sabías que estaba aquí esperándote.

-El suficiente- me acerco manteniendo cierta distancia- Viste su Ka? Algo en particular?-

- Vi demasiado. Creo que más de lo que en prudencia debí hacer. Esta mujer no pertenece a este lugar, Setho. Este no es su tiempo.

- Eso era evidente desde el principio. Recuerdas sus extrañas ropas? Ni siquiera los habitantes de los reinos más lejanos usan algo similar.

-Vi mi propio cuerpo embalsamado. Me vi muerto.- No sé que me pasó en ese momento, pero las palabras de Atem me helaron la sangre -Vi cosas que no comprendo, me estudiaban. Mis huesos, los vi. Vi como será mi rostro dentro de cincuenta inundaciones más.

Esto era serio, como lo supuse desde un inicio. Ella traería problemas, muchos. Pero me preocupaba más Atem. Temía que esto fuere a desbalancearlo en su camino como gobernante. Por fin se giró hacia mi. Su semblante era sombrío cuando pasó por delante mío. Siguió sin esperarme.

Caminé detrás suyo por un tiempo, su silencio me inquietaba, un par de corredores más y estaríamos en el patio antesala a los jardines.

-Supe desde el inicio que ella sería un problema- no aminoró su marcha- Puedo hacer que la encierren en las mazmorras con los demás delincuentes- siguió sin responderme- Atem! - logré que me prestara atención, logré que se detuviera.

Había algo extraño en él, noté que sus hombros se empezaban a agitar, como si convulsionaran. Llevo sus manos hacia su rostro, y escuché un ruido particular proveniente de su garganta. Estaba llorando? No puede ser cierto. Solo hubo tres vecen en que lo vi llorar. La primera cuando nos peleamos casi a muerte siendo pequeño, pasaron varias lunas hasta que nos volvimos hablar, debo reconocer que nos extrañamos en ese tiempo. La segunda cuando murió mi madre, ella representaba la figura materna que no tuvo. La antigua reina, madre de Atem, se reunió con Isis luego de alumbrarlo. Finalmente cuando falleció su predecesor.

Me acerco con cautela. Las convulsiones se hacen mas violentas y los sonidos más audibles, puedo vislumbrar su rostro. Al notarme a su lado, me clavó la vista de reojo. Algo anda mal aquí.

En todo el palacio lo escucharon. Soberana carcajada, este sinvergüenza, volvió hacerme una de las suyas. Maldición! Si pudiera lo mataría aquí mismo.

-Eres insoportable!- estaba a punto de dar vuelta y retirarme de allí cuando me sostuvo del hombro y me hizo volver. Todavía se secaba las lágrimas de la risa, y no paraba. Él siempre fue un poco más bajo que yo, por lo que al colgarse con su brazo libre de mi cuello, terminaba algo encorvado.

- Setho! Tanto tiempo juntos, tantas aventuras compartidas y aún no sabes quién soy?-

-Tienes razón- le pasé mi brazo por sobre sus hombros como en los viejos tiempos. Pero para que realmente lo fuesen, un pequeño gesto de cariño faltaba.

-Pufff! Eso fue...coff..coff...trapero...Set..- nunca falla el puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado Atem, como en los viejos tiempos - que vio en mi cara que de un momento se sorprendió y al otro me sonreía. Este hombre no es del todo cuerdo -Cuando termines de quejar cual anciano, te estaré esperando en el lugar de siempre- Me sentí extraño, me sentí feliz. No por el golpe que le propicié a mi primo, si no por que hace tiempo que no podíamos ser nosotros mismos.

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, se hacía cada vez más fuerte, algo se aproximaba rápidamente.

-Setho!- escuché mi nombre y sentí un palmazo en la parte posterior de mi cabeza- te desafío- me está tomando por idiota.

- Ni en tus mejores duelos Atem! Tu y tus piernitas cortas...

-Habla menos y corre más...- y ahí cometió su gran yerro. Se dio vuelta a mirarme mientras seguía corriendo, ya no en las galerías, si no en el jardín. Un error de cálculos espacial y terminó en el agua. Se sumerguió hasta desaparecer de la superficie. Llegué al borde, recogí mis ropas hasta las rodillas, e introduje ambas piernas en el agua, refrescante. En esta época del año Ra brillaba e irradiaba calor más que nunca.

Surgió de las profundidades, alterando la calma de ese espejo de agua. De niños nadabamos allí. Ahora flota en la superficie cual junco, en total calma.

-Que diría tu padre si te viera hacer esto?

-Y a ti, si supera que corres carreras conmigo?

-Se avergonzaría de mi accionar-noté que ahora nadaba hacia la orilla. Con solo un impulso elevó medio cuerpo fuera del agua y se sentó en la orilla imitando mi postura.

-Setho, ser sacerdote no te convierte en un ser amargado y huraño. Mira como es Siamun, ni los años de servir a mi padre lo despojaron de su buen semblante. Y es tan sacerdote como tú- intenté sonreír, pero sólo esgrimi una mueca burlona-

-Los tiempos cambian, y así también nosotros. Ya no eres un príncipe, te convertiste en faraón.

- Y sigo siendo la misma persona.

-Sobre tus hombros pesa el futura del pueblo.

-Tengo mayores responsabilidades, igual sigo siendo fiel a mi mismo-se recostó sobre la hierba y yo quedé mirando hacia ningún punte específico. súbitamente sentí mi hombro jalado hacia abajo -No puedes estar más elevado que tu rey- nos miramos de reojo un par de segundos hasta que al unisono nos reímos ganas. Vaya rey al que sirvo- Sabes una cosa? - su voz cambió, estaba serio- Serás un buen faraón.

-Qué? A caso debo eliminarte en este momento?- respondo en mi mejor ironía.

-Ah... Siempre con tus planes de conspiración- se incorpora- cuando llegue el momento tendremos nuestro duelo- sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, eso no era una broma, era una orden. Para cuando me incorporé, él ya se retiraba del lugar.

-Que haremos con la mujer? - trate de darle alcance.

-Me encargaré personalmente de ella, descuida- nunca se dio vuelta, solo me hizo una leve seña con su mano. Lo vi alejarse hasta perderse de vista. Debía confiar en él. Camine en dirección opuesta. Tenía otro asunto del cual encargarme, pues sí habían sucedido disturbios en la ciudad. Y un tal Bakura parecía estar tras todos ellos.

N. De A.: muchas gracias por sus mensajes de aliento y felicitaciones. Estoy inspirada, así que trato de aprovechar el tiempo que tengo y escribir. Espero que sigan disfrutando.


	7. Chapter 7

Este lugar volvía a encontrarse en silencio, salvo por el crispar del fuego de aquella antorcha, apenas se podía vislumbrar las siluetas de las columnas de esta sala. Desmayarme o colapsar estaban volviéndose algo rutinario y por demás molesto. Lo último que recuerdo fue haber visto al Faraón Atem. En unos días más se cumpliría una semana desde que aparecí en este lugar. Que será de mis padres si les anotician de mi desaparición? O de mis amigos? Mi equipo me seguirá buscando o ya me habrán dado por muerta? Esta situación me causa angustia. Por otro lado, no estoy segura por qué me desmayé nuevamente, y esta extraña opresión en mi pecho, como si hubiese sido abierto cual puerta, forzando su cerrojo. Atem sosteniendo ese Ank con muescas en su extremo inferior y recitando un hechizo, deduzco, ininteligible. El resto apenas recuerdo, tan solo esa sensación de ser jalada hacia atrás por un túnel obscuro y luego lanzada hacia una luz. Me da escalofríos de recordar que vi pasar mi vida como una película en alta velocidad. Pero lo particular del caso, y no como sucede cuando te estás por morir y ves la película de tu vida en segundos, es que mis últimas memorias están alteradas. No puedo dejar de visualizar a Jorge explicándome las imágenes de la tomografía de hace año y medio sin ver una persona reflejada en la pantalla o recordar las noches que pasé reconstruyendo el rostro de la momia en el estudio del departamento sin sentir la presencia de alguien más. Ahora las recuerdo así, y la certeza de que fueron alteradas no me abandona. Alguien entró en mi mente, vio mi alma y se fue.

Encuentro más atenuante de mis energía quedarme postrada es este lugar que recorrer el palacio. Seguramente debe haber varios turnos de guardias, por lo que deberé ser precavida al momento de moverme por los recintos. A tientas palpo la puerta que me lleva al corredor. La luminosidad no es muy superior que de la habitación de donde salgo. Si mal recuerdo esta ala del palacio son los aposentos reales, lo que implica que el faraón descansa en alguno de estos nichos, y por ende el puzzle del milenio está con él. Hasta que punto mis suposiciones serán correctas? Pero si no lo intento nunca lo sabré. El último objeto que toqué previo el derrumbe fue ese ítem. Para ello debería revisar todos los recintos.

Pude, a unos cuantos pasos mío, percatarme de la existencia de una puerta que estaba entreabierta. Logré introducirme sin hacer ruido. Allí la única iluminación provenía de la luz de luna que ingresaba por entre las columnas que daban a un balcón. Gracias a ello pude confirmar que el lugar estaba completamente vació de ocupantes. Todavía más lujosa de la que yo ocupaba, el recinto contaba con varios muebles. La cama era inmensa, con un trabajo artesanal importante. En un taburete descansaban ciertas prendas y algunos atavío decorativos como un pectoral de oro, lapislázuli y otras gemas. Recorro con el dedo dibujando el bello escarabajo pelotero alado. De javu. Indudablemente estoy en la habitación de él. Reconozco este pectoral, es todavía más bello de lo que creí.

Si yo estoy en su habitación y esta está vacía, donde esta él? El pánico invadió mi cuerpo, lo último que deseaba era ser descubierta en una situación sospechosa. Las palabras del Setho no me habían abandonado. Mientras me sonriera la fortuna debía actuar. Cual ave de caza, recorrí el lugar en busca de mi verdadero objetivo. Y lo encontré. Entre los pliegues de las sábanas descansaba el colgante piramidal. Me acerqué a el con la mayor de las cautelas. Debía ser ágil, corroborar mi hipótesis y de ser verdadera, volver a casa. Pero a veces las cartas con las que juega la suerte están marcadas. Estoy a punto de poder tocarlo y...

Una firma mano infringió un fuerte agarre sobre mi muñeca, estaba a centímetros de tocarlo. El silencio pareció eterno. Sabía que si oponía resistencia solo empeoraría las cosas. trague pesado un par de veces, no quería levantar la vista y enfrentar a mi captor.

-No tiene sentido preguntarte que estabas por hacer. Vengo siguiendo tus movimientos de hace un tiempo- esa voz, la podía reconocer, la escuché la primera noche que recobre la conciencia- si llegaste hasta este lugar es por que permití que lo hicieras- ahora sí no quería mover un músculo, podía sentir los vahos de su aliento sobre la piel de mi oreja derecha. Guió lentamente mi mano hasta una posición natural al costado de mi cuerpo y soltó su agarre. Su proximidad me inquietaba, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no estaba preparada para lo que vendría, el castigo.

No pasó nada de lo previsible, pero el contacto fue inevitable. Sentí su cuerpo rozar el mío cuando se inclinó sobre la cama a recoger el colgante. Pude ver su espalda de musculatura marcada, sus hombros anchos y fuertes, su nuca de aspecto robusto y su cabellera. Me dio la espalda en todo momento, girándose de forma tal que no le viera el rostro, perdiéndose entre las columnas hacia el balcón.

Tuve muchas opciones, como salir de allí y encerrarme en mi habitación o incluso huir. Sin embargo, como si fuera una persona sumisa que sigue ordenes jamás pronunciadas, recorrí la ruta dejada por sus pasos. La luz de luna recortaba su silueta contra el paisaje. Más allá de las casas, algunas iluminadas, el Nilo repartía destellos los que morían lejanamente en el desierto que se erguía varios kilómetros por detrás. Verlo allí pensativo, sentado sobre la piedra que formaba la barrera del balcón con su espalda recostada contra la pared exterior del palacio, le proporcionaba un halo de misterio. Realmente la situación era tensa. No me miraba, ni aún cuando me acerqué. De alguna manera debía romper el hielo, su semblante era triste como si lo hubiese decepcionado.

- Yo... quería agradecer lo que hizo por mi estos días- no podía mirarle a la cara mientras pronunciaba esta palabras. Tenía la sensación de que mentía.

-Ja! Supongo que lo que estabas por hacer allí adentro es una forma de tu pueblo de agradecer la hospitalidad que te brindan extraños- su respuesta cargada de ironía y enojo habían golpeado mi sentido orgullo. No pude evitar que lágrimas se agolpasen en mis ojos. Sacudí la cabeza, negando enérgicamente. Él cambió de postura, se giró, sentándose de frente a mí, pude ver sus piernas colgadas al frente de cada lado de mi torso. Sentía su mirada inquisidora sobre mí. Su mano derecha tomó mi rostro elevándolo para que le mirase o más bien para que sus violáceos ojos me examinasen mejor.

Algo en mi hizo que su entrecejo se viera fruncido. Con un ágil movimiento se bajó del borde del balcón, lo que me hizo retroceder unos pasos. Pudo ser que consideró que pretendía escapar que me tomó por la muñeca derecha, tirando de mi cuerpo hacia él. Nunca perdimos el contacto visual. Me vi forzada a poner mi mano en su pecho para evitar una colisión, o tal vez ya era un gesto natural de defensa por la cercanía y así evitar se me incrustara la pirámide que llevaba colgando de su cuello. Pude sentir su pulgar recorrer mi mejilla y ser consciente que un líquido se evaporaba de aquella zona, se había escapado una lágrima. Ese gesto me produjo sensaciones electrizantes. Me di cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, cuando volví a sentir su respiración en mi oído.

-Eres toda una pequeña tentación- no se me heló la sangre, al contrario, esta bullía cual agua a cien grados centígrados. Sentí un sofocón subir por mi cuerpo. Esperé. Me sentí como Jane Eyre, cuando el Sr. Rochester le hablaba de ese cordón invisible que tenía atado en su costilla bajo el corazón y que encontraba su otro extremo atado a la costilla del pecho de ella. Una sublime declaración del más profundo y pasional amor. Pero lo único que sentí fue una leve brisa que llenaba el espacio que él había ocupado antes.

Lo peor que te puede pasar de adolescente es que te humillen frente a todos tus compañeros, o más, ante todo el colegio. Cuando estas en una relación, que tu novio te deje por tu amiga o incluso se involucre con tu hermana, como en el caso del entuerto amoroso que las malas lenguas le adjudican a Natasha Goncharova, su hermana mayor y el oficial exhiliado Georges D'Anthès.

Pero nada de ello tenía comparación con la desolación, que gradualmente se convertía en furia. Mas de año y medio procurando por él, develando y devolviéndole su pasado, presente y futuro, su vida. Reinsertándolo nuevamente en la historia de uno de los períodos más importantes del reinado de Egipto. Cuidando de él desde que lo encontramos hasta el último momento en que dejé Londres. Perdida en una dimensión y tiempo que no me pertenecen, sin la posibilidad de volver. Por que toqué el colgante y no desperté, no regresé. Él me iba escuchar, y me importaba un bledo que fuera el faraón, hijo de cualquier dios, rey de ninguna nación! Tan solo una pequeña tentación?! Juegas conmigo Atem?

En mi marcha firme se notaba más que fastidio. Bien crucé el umbral de las columnas, unas pesadas cortinas cayeron a mis espaldas, y advertí que el recinto ahora estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de una lámpara de aceite colocada un taburete cerca de la cama. La cortina no cayó por sí sola, él estaba a mis espalda. Me sorprende su agilidad, la forma en como puede escabullirse sin ser advertido. Pero no era momento de admirarle. Debía enfrentarle, hacerle saber que conmigo no jugará y dejar sentado algunos puntos cruciales.

Pasó a mi lado en dirección a la cama, se quitó el rompecabezas depositándolo a un lado sobre esa superficie, luego se sentó en su borde. Clavando nuevamente su mirada en mi, hizo un gesto con su mano invitándome a tomar lugar al lado de donde él descansaba. Qué poder telepático ejerce en mí que obedezco sin hesitar, sin oponer la mínima resistencia? Ya a su lado, la lamparilla arroja tanto sombra como luz sobre nuestros rostros, nos podemos contemplar a medias. Su expresión se suaviza, incluso esbozó una sonrisa, como si estuviera pasando un gran momento.

- Esperé tanto tiempo tenerte así contigo- su voz me transportaba a la primera noche, ese tono divertido casi burlón, totalmente opuesto al timbre grave y autoritario de esta mañana o ayer a la mañana, o de aquella mañana, pues no estoy segura cuanto tiempo pasé inconsciente. Se inclina un poco hacia mi - Desde el día en que apareciste en aquellas ruinas. Esta noche creo que seré el culpable de mantenerte en vilo- esto no puede ser, donde esta mi enojo y frustración? Pueden haberse desvanecido con estas pobres palabras?- Tengo tantos deseos... todas las cosas que te quiero...- lo siento mucho.

Con una seca bofetada le crucé el rostro. Nunca supe cuán rápida fui, pero me encontraba corriendo y esquivando obstáculos en la oscuridad hacia el pasillo, en busca de refugio en mi habitación. Me mandará a matar. Ese solo pensamiento me clavó en el piso de piedra. Si eso fuera así tendría dos opciones, esperar mi ejecución o escapar del palacio, que en este momento tendría alertada media guardia. Estaba por girarme cuando sentí que unos brazos me asían desde atrás y me vi atrapada entre las piedras de una de las columnas de mi habitación y el cuerpo de mi captor.

-No me dejaste terminar- intenté escabullirme, pero él puso mayor presión a su agarre e inmovilizó mis piernas entre las suyas. Era una posición un tanto erótica, salvo por las emociones poco sensuales que dominaban mi mente -deja ya de moverte, no te haré daño- hice lo que pidió, pero en mi cuerpo persistía la tensión, cada músculo estaba tensado esperando la mínima oportunidad para escapar - quiero hablar contigo, tengo muchas preguntas que deseo hacerte. Es todo.- dicho eso aflojó su agarre. Me giré a verle. Ahora quién le escrutaba el rostro era yo. Realmente me creía tan ingenua?


	8. Chapter 8

La jaqueca con la que desperté se reusaba a liberarme. Había hecho uso de todas las pociones para dicho mal, y ni los hechizos pudieron disminuir el dolor. Ya Ra había recorrido casi la mitad de su viaje por el firmamento. Más ello no era excusa válida para distraerme de mis obligaciones cotidianas. Sin embargo no pude recorrer las calles de la ciudad en estas condiciones, pues me era casi imposible lograr la concentración necesaria para ello. Me dieron varios informes de la situación y disturbios, por fortuna y de momento, aislados y leves. A pesar de ello, todo apuntaba a una persona. Ese tal ladrón.

En esta época de los ciclos del Nilo, el calor no daba tregua, los espejismos para los viajantes era comunes, por lo que falsos ojos de agua eran avistados con frecuencia. Muchos ya se habían acostumbrado a recorrer las rutas comerciales de noche, como viajantes nocturnos eran presa fácil de saqueadores y vándalos. Era un riesgo al que se sometían libremente. Con una guardia siempre apostada en las murallas se podía dar mejor protección a las caravanas.

Intenté encontrar una razón para este dolor. Tal vez si los estudios de Atem eran correctos, esa masa gelatinosa dentro de nuestras cabezas era más importante de lo que creíamos, al menos debe serlo, en especial si produce este pesar tan intenso. Por otro lado, recuerdo que este malestar se intensificó luego de darme noticia que mi Señor decidió pasar la noche con esa extraña mujer. Pero realmente no sé si eso fue lo que mayor fastidio me produjo, tal vez el verdadero motivo fue que tuviera la infidencia de comentarme su larga noche y falta de descanso o el hecho de que me haya pedido que esa mujer sea iniciada como sacerdotisa, encomendándome su preparación.

Ella traería problemas, o mejor dicho, me traería problemas su presencia en este palacio. Y no debía esperar mucho para ello. En mi burdo intento de despejar mi mente y poder lograr la concentración tan ansiada, percibo la presencia de otra persona en los jardines. Es irónica la existencia humana, cuanto más aislado pretendo estar, incluso cuando me refugio entre las elevadas ramas de este árbol, mi propio santuario de meditación, mi paz, se ve interrumpida.

Una grácil imagen se pasea entre el follaje en dirección al pequeño estanque, a cuya orilla se yergue mi escondite. Si se adentró en esta área es que Atem se lo permitió. Todavía lleva puesto el vestido que le coloqué hace unos días. Observar a las personas desde esta ubicación me permite lograr una perspectiva diferente de ellas. Puedo ver su cabello, todo revuelto en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Las ondas que crea con su pie cuando toca la superficie del agua, como ésta se expande armónicamente. Como los rayos del sol, su pelo se agita cuando gira su cabeza en ambas direcciones, cual pequeña criatura indefensa comprobando que la zona esté liberada de amenazas. Veo piernas sumergirse y las telas de su vestido arremolinarse a su alrededor. Como su cuerpo es absorbido lentamente bajo las aguas hasta desaparecer como una borrosa mancha clara de la superficie. El trinar de un ave capta mi atención, un par de ramas por encima se encuentra colocados en forma caótica varias ramitas y hojas que forman un nido. El milagro de la vida. Su trinar el bello y me relaja. Descargo todo mi cuerpo sobre la rama en la que me hayo, dejándome alcanzar por algún que otro destello de luz que se cuela entre las hojas. El silencio me arrulla en este momento y el dolor que me agobiaba lentamente desaparece como lo hizo esa mujer hace unos instantes. Apenas escucho sólo el sonido de la brisa y el resto es nada.

Me incorporé estrepitosamente, mirando hacia abajo y alrededores. No había señal de esa mujer. Atem también hacía esas bromas, pero jamás permanecía tanto tiempo bajo el agua. O acaso esta chica quiere revivir la muerte de Osiris? Salvo lo del despedazamiento. No fui consiente en que instante logré bajar de un salto esa altura. Me sorprende haber caído sin ninguna molestia. Traté de buscarla con la vista por todo el perímetro del estanque y no había señales de ella. Problemas, problemas, sólo significa problemas. El sonido de un burbujeo a mis pies me llamó la atención. Bajo las hojas lanceadas de una planta que se asomaba sobre el agua pude ver la borrosa forma de unas manos. No dudé. Introduje mi brazo y aferré a la muchacha, jalando de ella hasta la superficie. Pese a ser a penas más baja que mi primo, su cuerpo parecía ser tan liviano como si de una pluma se tratase. A caso su corazón también sería así?

La paré desorientada al borde y frente a mí. Sus ropas mojadas se ceñían a su cuerpo, mientras gruesos hilos de agua corrían hacia abajo por sus tobillos. Ya la había visto con mucho menos que eso. Pero nunca pude apreciar el sonrojo de sus mejillas como lo hacía ahora, la forma en la que rehuía mis ojos mirando hacia el piso, como si entre nuestros pies hubiera algo interesante para ver. Un impulso salvaje se apoderó de mí. Era algo impropio en mi carácter, y se sentía extraño. Pero también soy un hombre. Sin embargo, debó ubicarme en las circunstancias y mi función, recordar a quién sirvo y a quién ella pertenece. Veo como, con cierto temor y un gracioso temblor, entreabre su boca como si pretendiera decir algo. Amén de ello, me está torturando. Deseo mi jaqueca que seguir aquí en su presencia. Inicio mi retirada cuando siento un leve tirón de la manga, a penas la quiero mirar, pero en sus ojos hay una expresión que no logro descifrar. Sabe que hizo mal. Doy un pequeño tirón para liberarme de su agarre. Me veo obligado a decir algo para que desista de seguirme.

-No vuelvas a cometer esa tontería. La próxima vez puede que no haya nadie cerca para que te socorra- sin más, emprendí mi camino hacia el interior del palacio. Debía hablar con mi padre y evadir a esta mujer a cualquier costa.

-/\-

Pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos. Realmente quería hablar conmigo. Pero todo el asunto era complicado. Me iba a costar horrores explicar y dar una apropiada respuesta a mi interlocutor, que también era algo así como mi captor, anfitrión y en su momento, objeto de estudio. Pero yo también tenía dudas. Como su presencia en mis memorias o de donde había sacado todas esas imágenes mentales que las había vivido yo cuando lo estudiaba, o más bien, estudiaba su momia.

Fue agotador e interesante a la vez. Pude descubrir una persona de mente abierta e intrépida, que también realizaba estudios de anatomía, acordes a los avances de su época. Él buscaba revalorizar al cerebro como órgano vital y no mero desecho. Saber que de niño fue un pequeño pillo, que se escabullía del palacio tapado de pies a cabeza y escondiéndose en los talleres de los embalsamadores. Me relató que más de una vez logró encolerizar a su padre por dichas salidas. No le agradaba en aquél entonces ser el hijo del faraón y mucho menos tener tan descomunal cabellera, pues era fácil de identificar.

Tenía una bizarra fascinación por la muerte y el reino de los muertos. Creía en ello fervientemente. Aunque se consideraba aún joven, ya estaba pensando en los preparativos para su tumba. Ya tenía un lugar escogido, cerca de su padre; y trabajando en los mecanismos de trampas. No pretendía nada suntuoso, pero si un lugar que fascine a sus profanadores, que implique un desafío. Me reía para mis adentros, él sin nada de eso era fascinante, con una personalidad atrapante, misterioso y con un dejo de inicencia.

Nunca he sido buena haciendo dibujos como lo era con las esculturas. Pero esa noche llenamos la habitación de garabatos. Más tuvimos que escabullirnos al depósito para conseguir más tinta y papiro. Fue tan refrescante la experiencia de pasar en vilo la noche. Explicar la tabla química y que eran los rayos x, fue una experiencia gratificante. Si bien le costaba imaginar muchas cosas de mi mundo, lograba interpretarlas bien. Estaba ante un joven visionario, un genio del pasado y mí ahora presente. Me reveló sus trabajos y bocetos de músculos, arterias e incluso nervios, qué dios regía cada zona y como curar determinadas dolencias. Fue asombroso descubrir que la composición química de varias pócimas no difería de las medicinas actuales, varias de ellas producto de su investigación.

No recuerdo a ciencia cierta, en qué momento el sueño me venció. Si sé que lo último que hice fue reír de una de sus ocurrencias y dejarme caer en la cama. Él se aportó a mi lado, contagiado por mi risa. Así debimos estar largo rato, mirándonos a los ojos, sin sentirme cohibida de ello. Cuando desperté, Atem ya se había retirado, los dibujos apilados prolijamente sobre una banqueta y a lo lejos bandejas con alimentos servidos. Extrañamente no me sentía con apetito. Pero quería caminar, estirar los músculos, ejercitarme.

En mi recorrido por el palacio me encontré en completa soledad. Es como si todos supieran por donde pasaré y evitaran, así, mi presencia. Con el tiempo y a medida que avanzaba, los espacios se ampliaban y la luz entraba con mayor facilidad. Las pinturas de colores brillantes eran cada vez más grandes en proporción a la de los recintos reales. A lo lejos pude ver entre los destellos de luz, el verde de las plantas, había un jardín y por lo general hay un estanque o fuentes. Una buena zambullida era más que necesaria.

Los cálidos rayos de sol se posaban por mi cuerpo, embriagándome de una calidez ignota. Por un instante, y ya entrada en medio de la vegetación exótica del patio, me detuve a recibir la energía que emanaba del gran astro rey. No en vano el sol fue el centro de muchas religiones. La vida gira entorno a él, y así también el pueblo de Egipto entorno a Atem, su faraón. Al emprender mi marcha, y como efectivamente lo dedujera, en el centro se hallaba un espejo de aguas. A medida que permanecía allí noté la intensidad con que quemaba el sol. Estaba caluroso, y al tocar con mi dedo pulgar del pie el agua, un exquisito escalofría recorrió mi cuerpo. De momento parecía no haber nadie, por lo que nadar aquí no sería un problema. Deseaba refrescarme unos instantes. El agua era una delicia, ya estaba metida hasta las rodillas. Por alguna razón recordé esta película, Titanic, cuando el protagonista, ya muerto de hipotermia en el mar es tragado por las aguas agitadas en la mayor de las calmas. Tristemente quería emular esa sensación, la de dejarse arrastras hasta el fondo sin oponer la menos de las resistencias, y eso hice. Mantuve mis ojos abiertos y pude notar que con mis movimientos al sumergirme, había enturbiado el agua al remover un poco del estrato del fondo.

Cuando era chica, jugaba con mi hermano a ver quién aguantaba más la respiración bajo el agua. Dejamos de hacerlo cuando de juego pasó a una casi tragedia. Mi pequeño hermano intentó ganarme, lo que le ocasión a mamá el episodio de llanto más terrible de su vida y el shock de mi padre. Recuerdo las sirenas, los enfermeros y médicos corriendo de un lado al otro. Mi padre totalmente mojado, luego de sacarlo a él del fondo de la piscina. La culpa de ese episodio no pude superarla por muchos años. Hoy quedó como una poco feliz anécdota. Aunque mi hermano es el único que se ríe de ella cuando la cuanta a gente extraña. Creo que de alguna manera intentó hacerme sentir mejor, y quitarme ese complejo de encima. Al fin al cabo, la decisión de intentar ganarme la tomó él.

Dejo escapar un poco de aire y veo como las burbujas suben. Así también veo una sombra de algo que se aproxima a mí. Fue más rápido que yo, pues no pude esquivarle. El agarre fue feroz. En un instante me sentí jalada fuera del agua, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo que sacas de la lavadora. Estaba avergonzada. No había recoveco de mi cuerpo que no se pudiera traslucir bajo el lino mojado. No quería mirar a la persona que me sacó. No era Atem. Había algo familiar en esta persona, su aura me era conocida. Justo cuando se estaba por retirar decidí verle a la cara. Setho, el sacerdote. Infantilmente intenté detenerlo al tomar de su manga y obligarlo a que se guiarse. No sé si arrepentirme de ello, pero cuando lo hizo, había algo en su mirada que no pude descifrar, algo más allá de su expresión de desprecio que normalmente profería, y supongo que a raíz de ello, sus palabras me resultaron más mordaces que la última vez que nos encontramos.

-No vuelvas a cometer esa tontería. La próxima vez puede que no haya nadie cerca para que te socorra-

Me quedé observando su espalda, hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Era parte de su carácter, tan huraño, la costumbre de humillar a las personas que no pertenecían a su casta sagrada? O acaso, había algo latente bajo esa máscara de frialdad y ultraje que no quería que nadie le descubriera? Cualquiera fuera el caso, volvía a encontrarme sumida en soledad. Fue cuando una brisa me golpeó por la espalda y me recordó de mi penosa situación. Decidí regresar, ahora siendo yo quién evitaba ser vista por la gente del palacio. Había algo en ese joven que me inquietaba.

-/-/\-\-

Disculpen la tardanza, pero volví al trabajo esta semana, ende estuve algo ocupada. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

En este momento me encontraba en una penosa situación. Los tenues rayos de sol caían sobre mí con menor fuerza desde que la noche estaba empezando a reclamar su lugar. Las piedras del piso y del balcón conservaban la calidez del día, pero en cuanto deje de brillar el sol la temperatura caería considerablemente. Sentí un agradable escalofrió correr por mi espina al apoyarme contra la muralla. Mis ropas ya están casi secas, luego de escurrir toda el agua y verme forzada a estar desnuda por varios minutos. Nada de ello resulto agradable, ni en lo más mínimo, ni aún por el hecho de haber realizado tan vergonzosa tarea sin haber sufrido ningún tipo de interrupción.

La punta de mis pies empiezan a sentir el efecto del avance de las sombras y la anunciada noche, pero no podría asegurar si en la forma en como "modernamente", si lo puedo poner así, particionaba el tiempo, podrían ser las siete de la tarde u ocho de la noche. Dependía de varios factores, la estación del año principalmente y el paralelo en el que me encuentro. Observo en una de las esquinas los últimos vestigios de sol, por lo que decido acostarme allí hasta que las sombras cubran toda superficie, el calor es tan relajante.

A veces creo que pienso o hablo demasiado pronto. Principalmente a lo que se refiere "no ser interrumpida". No es que esté ocupada y altamente concentrada en algo puntual, de hecho, permanecer relajadamente acostada en el suelo sin ningún motivo aparente, divagando plácidamente en mis pensamientos y elaborando un plan estratégico para darle un nuevo sentido a mi existencia en este lugar, no pareciera ser algo precisamente importante o si quiera esforzado. Todo lo contrario, a tal punto que es evidente para cualquier persona que me vea en esta situación. De hecho, si no fuera por que escuché un carraspeo, tal vez me hubiera quedado allí hasta el día siguiente.

Ahora comprendes? Es una completa pérdida de tiempo- a un costado de mi cuerpo había dos figuras que me observaban desde sus puestos. El más esbelto era definitivamente el sacerdote más amable, empático y sonriente de todos, lo cual es absolutamente falso, un rotundo NO!. A su lado estaba una mujer, que recuerdo haber visto el día en que por primera vez, en toda mi existencia, me abofetearon. Si no me equivoco, ella también es una sacerdotisa del faraón.

Lo que no comprendo es por qué te exaspera tanto? Si él desea que asista no encuentro razón valedera para oponerse – ambos hablaban entre ellos como si yo no existiera, o tal vez me creían sorda o con deficiencias mentales, y que no comprendería una palabra de lo que decían. Mientras ellos estaban sumidos en su pequeña discusión, decidí hacer mi propio camino, si no me encontraban se olvidarían de mí o eso pensé.

A donde piensas escapar mujer? A caso crees que puedes burlarnos?- sentí nuevamente el ya familiar agarre de esta persona. Sin embargo, y después de lo de esta mañana en el estanque, no me placía discutir con semejante huraño, pero lo que me colmaba la paciencia era la manera despectiva en como empleaba el término "mujer" cuando se refería a mi persona. Siempre se tiene mínimo dos opciones, en este caso sumisamente ignorarlo o, el menos aconsejable pero con el que fictamente ganaría algo de respeto, enfrentarlo y ponerlo en su lugar. Y yo no puedo con mi genio.

No te atrevas a volver a llamarme "mujer" – si esa voz saliera de otra garganta lo creería, sin embargo la forma en como arrastraba cada sílaba era la forma en la que habla cualquier persona amenazadora, menos yo – Mi nombre es Anzu, que no se te olvide –las miradas efectivamente matan, y en este momento estaba teniendo el duelo de mi vida, pero el muy tramposo no solo pretendía ganarme en una batalla silenciosa, estaba intensificando la presión de su agarre, pero no iba a ceder, aunque me pulverizara el hueso del brazo.

Setho, ya es suficiente- el contacto visual que manteníamos se rompió, pero su agarre no, al menos todavía circulaba sangre – me encargaré de ella, en tanto nuestro señor debe querer el informe de los últimos acontecimientos. Es recomendable que vayas a estar en su presencia –por un momento parecía que con la mirada no sólo se podían cursar batallas épicamente mortales, sino también una templada conversación privada. La mirada de mi agresor se suavizó inmediatamente ella posó una mano en su muñeca induciendo a que me liberase del sufrimiento al que me sometió. No me considero una persona para nada distraída, y era palmario que había algo entre ellos, no necesariamente amoroso, pero su comunicación iba más allá de palabras audibles.

Si insistes… Pero si te ocasiona algún problema o intenta algo estúpido… - mis puños estaban crispados a los costados de mi cuerpo, quería incinerarlo con la mirada, mi mandíbula tensa trazaba extrañas marcas en mi rostro – una última mirada para ella, un gélido vistazo a mí, y así se perdió palacio adentro, absorbido por las sombras.

Anzu –en mucho tiempo no escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre por nadie que estuviera cerca de mí. Sus manos descansaban en mis hombros con la intención de reconformarme- Anzu es tu nombre, cierto? –Asentí levemente con la cabeza – Se está haciendo tarde, ya la primera estrella de la noche está brillando en el firmamento. Debemos ir ante nuestro señor, él requiere tu presencia – me encaminé lentamente hacia la puerta para salir –Anzu, debo advertirte que esas no son ropas dignas para estar en presencia del faraón, es una ocasión importante. Vas a presenciar un ritual al que sólo los sacerdotes y nuestro señor pueden asistir.

No tengo más que esto para vestir –ella me sonrió amablemente y señaló una pila de telas finas que descansaban sobre la cama de mi habitación. Me acerqué con cautela. Comprobé que las mismas eran de un hilado mucho más delicado del que tenía puesto. Sentí como esta joven me ayudaba a deshacerme de las que actualmente llevaba.- No sé si puedo preguntarte esto, pero y si es que encuentras adecuado, podría saber tu nombre?

Efectivamente, puedo decírtelo. Soy la suma sacerdotisa Isis, fiel servidora de nuestro señor, el Faraón Atem, guardián del collar sagrado –la forma solemne con la que se presentó realmente causaba un impacto, inspiraba respeto – Y tú, en poco tiempo formarás parte de nuestra casta de servidores. Tendrás un gran maestro, aunque de momento no vayan a mantener una convivencia nada armoniosa. Sin embargo, para serle tan inquietante, se esmera en seleccionar tus atuendos –supongo que leyó mi cara. Mi expresión de incredulidad debió ser más que obvia – Me estoy refiriendo al sacerdote Setho, él se encargó personalmente de escoger que vestimenta usarías. Supongo que estás al tanto que él será tu maestro –hubo una pausa, un profundo silencia – Vaya, nuestro señor es tan… Mmm, esto será digno de ver – de un momento a otro su semblante divertido cambió por uno más sombrío, tenía su vista perdida hacia alguna parte de la oscura habitación- no debemos retrasarnos más, debemos estar con mi señor. Algo está por suceder y no puedo verlo con claridad – con un suave movimiento hizo caer parte de la tela cubriendo la zona magullada de mi brazo- Cuando la luna mengue no tendrás marcas, mientras tanto cuida de ti. Ahora vamos a reunirnos en el salón del trono.

Pude notar su ansiedad creciente, la necesidad de llegar a destino. Cruzamos pasillos y antesalas para desembocar en el fastuoso recinto en el que alguna vez estuve. Me indicó suavemente en donde ubicarme, ya los sacerdotes se hallaban en su lugar. Se presentó ante Atem, quién con un, casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza aprobó sus razones de demora. Apostada entre las columnas vi a otra muchacha, la misma estaba atenta a los movimientos de un joven sacerdote, que se hacía llamar Mahado. Todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí, y que se les pudiera designar como sacerdote, llevaba uno de los artículos del milenio, como los denominé en su momento.

Akhenaden, el abofeteador de mujeres, sumo sacerdote ciego de un ojo, absolutamente detestable, por el cual no tengo ninguna animosidad en su contra, anunció el ingreso de un par de maleantes. Dos guardias ingresan con una persona, cuyas manos estaban sujetas por la espalda, forcejeando. Al cabo de unos minutos logran hacer que el prisionero en cuestión se arrodille ante el trono, desde el cual Atem observaba toda la escena. Puedo notar que Isis sigue inquieta.

Ahora jovencita, presta mucha atención. Lo que vas a presenciar es algo que muchos mortales jamás verán –no estaba segura de donde había salido, apareció de la nada. Un hombre un tanto bajito de cabello canoso, mirada complaciente, y voz carrasposa se encontraba a mi lado- ahora observa lo que hace el sacerdote Shada. Ese ank que sostiene en su mano es un objeto sagrado, con ella se puede abrir la mente de las personas y llegar a sus corazones –Mientras este hombre decía ello, pude escuchar un hechizo cuyo efecto no me fue visible. Sólo percibí que aquel criminal se encontraba inmóvil y su mirada estaba perdida en la nada – Ves la balanza que sostiene el sacerdote Karim, con ella pesará el Ka de este ser –si mal recuerdo el Ka es el alma de la persona, y lo que estoy viendo aquí es casi una recreación en vida del juicio de Osiris. Dependiendo de si el Ka es bueno o no, la balanza se inclinará para uno u otro lado. Su contrapeso, una pluma- Allí está. Puedes ver su ka?- a simple vista no parece haber nada más que un grupo de personas invocando hechizos contra un sujeto inconciente. Pero al observar mejor puedo ver esas ondas de aire caliente, como sucede con los espejismo; salvo, en este caso, por el hecho de que ese reo no es fuente de calor intenso alguno. Pero hay algo notorio. Los vahos están adquiriendo una forma peculiar, un criatura- Asi que lo puedes ver... Mmm... interesante, tal vez bajo las instrucciones de Setho puedas llegar a ser un futuro guardian de las reliquias sagradas. Ahora intenta comprender lo que sucederá -el amable anciano observaba todo con parcimonia, muy relajado. Una gran laja de piedra fue colocada detras de mi futuro, y no tan ansiado, maestro. Con otro hechizo y haciendo uso del cetro logró dirigir el vaho del prisionero hacia la gran piedra. En ese instante comprendí mucho de los textos que estuve estudiendo por meses en el museo. Una forma se imprimía en la piedra. Todo el acto era majestuoso en sí mismo.

Terminado ello y retirado al inconciente del lugar, algo ocurrió. Isis estaba en la cresta de su nerviosismo y el aro que guardaba el sacerdote Mahado se estaba agitando violentamente si ninguna causa que originase ello. Las puertas de la cámara se abrieron con estrépito sonido, dejando pasar a un agitado guardia. Con el poco aliento que le quedaba, daba informe de la irrupción en el palacio. Que venía hacia esta dirección un saqueador de tumbas que se hacía llamar Bakura. Muy pocas veces en mi vida había experimentado la sensación del llamado "balde de agua fría". Una vez, en una situación muy caótica para mí; estaba eloquecida con la presentación de mi tesis doctoral y, en lo que yo creía, la cresta de mi perfecta relación. Qué iba a pensar que un muy escueto mail iba a producir en mí dicha sensación, pues era verano en París, pero luego de leer eso, súbitamente la temperatura corporal cayo a 0ºC. Luego de casi tres años de relación, siete meses de compromiso, todos mis planes de boda se terminaron en menos de cinco líneas.

Bakura, si lo habré detestado, dado que por su culpa puso la estabilidad de una nación en jacke, y no solo eso. Atem es lesionado, resultando la fractura de su costilla. Si mal recurdo, él desaparece por un tiempo. Ahora, esto quiere decir que si en estos momentos nada de ello sucedió, cabe la mínima posibilidad de evitarlo. Ello podría afectar el curso de la historia y tal vez deje de existir de la forma en como soy. Quise explicarle lo que sabía al anciano, pero este ya no estaba a mi lado. Al tratar de ubicarlo con la mirada, lo encontré al lado de Atem.

Cada vez eran más audibles los gritos de guardias heridos, como si lo que se aproximara fuera una terrible e imparable avalancha. Todos los sacerdotes miraban entre expectantes, algunos, aburridos otros. Y allí apareció, un hombre con su cabeza cubierta y sus ropajes revelaban su torso desnudo. Por el lado derecho su rostro estaba curzado por unas importantes cicatrices, una de ellas nacía en su parpado superior hasta la parte baja de su mejilla, en tanto las otras dos corrian transversalmente la misma. Su mirada era gélida y su sonrisa macabra. Llevaba un saco desbordante de objetos en su mano izquierda y en la derecha... Dios mío!

Ahhh! Por fin el salón del trono! - inspeccionó a todos los presentes- Perdieron algo? ?... Aquí! - arrojó el contenido del saco a sus pies. Eran objetos de oro y piedras preciosas, elementos funerarios- Estos son los tesoros que sustraje de la tumba de Akhenamkhanen. Incluso traje esto que encontre dentro del feretro -jalando de una soga de la cual se encontraba atada una momia por el cuello, la que ya evidenciaba severas secuelas de daño- No pueden instalar mejores trampas que esas?!

T-tu profanaste la tumba del Faraón Akhenamkhanen!? - la voz del dulce anciano salía entrecortada de su garganta.

Vine por las reliquias sagradas -con mucha sorna pronunció esa frase este tal Bakura -A caso escorias no van a juzgarme!? Soy el Gran Bakura, Rey de los Ladrones!- su carcajada retumbó en todo el recinto.

Entonces, este es el Rey de los Ladrones del que se escribió en su momento. Realmente es Bakura, él que querrá convocar la magia oscura de los ítems del milenio. Setho tomó en sus manos el asunto, con el objeto de dar severo castigo, por decirlo muy liviano; pues realmente le auguraba la muerte. No paso mucho cuando la balanza y el aro sagrado se enpezaron agitar violentamente. El sacerdote Akhenaden le advirtió a Shada respeto del oscuro Ka de este ladrón. Algo vieron o percibieron ellos que el semblante de todos cambió, reflejaban sorpresa y cautela. En todos, salvo Setho, hasta que el anciano guardian del ojo advirtió de la pronta aparición de su Ka.

No comprendí nada de lo que hablaban, ni pude seguir contemplando la situación, ya que alguien jalaba de mi brazo sacandome del recinto por una pequeña puerta lateral. Lo último que pude ver y oir fue la exclamación de los que allí permanecieron y una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Ese viento me golpeó el cuerpo de tal forma que, por un instante, pensé que me desmayaría. No me resistí más, tan solo me dejé guiar por quién me llevaba lejos de aquel lugar. Me percaté que mi guía de esacapatoria era la misma muchacha que vi ubicada entre las columnas cuando observaba el juicio del primer maleante. No quise pensar mucho, por lo que la seguí sin más.


	10. Chapter 10

Luego que esa muchacha me llevara hasta las cámaras reales y me dejara con un "quédate aquí".inmediatamente corrí hacia el balcón con la esperanza de poder ver algo de movimiento, como Bakura huyendo y los guardias tras él. Pero, no lograba ver nada. Estaba por regresar cuando un gran cometa se dirigía hacia el palacio, mejor dicho hacia el Salón del Trono. Espere el estallido y el estremecimiento del palacio, pero nada de ello sucedió, de hecho nada parecía haber ocurrido. Sumida en la oscuridad y el aparente silencio, esperé a que algo me diera indicios que era lo que estaba aconteciendo a metros mío. Esperé cerca de un poco más de cuarto de hora en el balcón, pero cuando estaba cruzando el umbral para ingresar al interior del recinto, una intensa luz a mis espaldas iluminó todo el lugar como si fuera de día. Este fenómeno duro varios segundos y se extinguió inmediatamente. Por un momento temí darme vuelta a ver, pero ese día todo me iba a agarrar desprevenida. Un terrible sacudón me obligo a buscar apoyo en la columna contigua para luego lanzarme nuevamente hacia el balcón. Rogaba que la estructura no colapsara, pero como la luz cegadora de hace unos instantes, este temblor cesó súbitamente. Fue en ese momento que por fín escuche los gritos de los guardias que salían en persecución, parecían estar persiguiendo la nada, pues se dispersaron por las calles de la ciudad para luego moverse de forma desordenada, como si buscaran algo y no supieran qué.

Observando mejor, había algo en el cuadro que no estaba en su lugar. Entre los guardias había una persona, o mejor dicho mitad de ella, pues sus piernas no estaban y este parecía flotar. Evidentemente, pudo notar mi mirada, pues bien los guardias estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se volvió mirando en mi dirección. Tenía una mirada cruel, una mezcla de sadismo, satisfacción y venganza. Sin embargo en un parpadeo literalmente desapareció.

Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí era lógico. Kas que tomaban forma de criaturas, reliquias mágicas, gente que puede desaparecer, yo menos que menos, viajé en el tiempo. Todo esto me recuerda a los escritos tallados en la tumba. El llamado Juego de las Sombras. Y pensar que creí que era un mero juego, aunque luego de ver las placas de piedra y su enorme tamaño, eso es cualquier cosa menos algo lúdico. Pasaron los minutos y tanto el palacio como la ciudad se sumieron en el silencio. Supuse que lo peor había pasado por lo que decidí recostarme. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a Atem.

-v-

El ruido de un portazo en el cuarto contiguo me despertó. Fue evidente que el sueño me había vencido. Con la esperanza de encontrarlo todavía con algo de energías, me dirigí a su encuentro. Desde la puerta podía observar que todo estaba sumido bajo las penumbras. Ingresé con el más cauto de los sigilos, no quería perturbarlo. Lo busqué con la vista hasta que pude notar una figura apoyada contra uno de los muros.

Agudizando mi visión, noté su cabeza gacha, parecía mirar algo que descansaba en la palma de su mano. Cuando di el primer paso en su dirección, creí que había notado mi presencia, pues se erigió. Lo vi girarse hacia mi dirección, murmurar algo y dar un fuerte puñetazo contra el muro en el que instantes antes estuvo apoyado. Sea lo que fuere que dijo, comprendí que era Bakura de quién renegaba. Reanude mi acercamiento.

-Quédate en donde estas, Anzu- no voy a decir que me sorprende que haya notado que estaba allí, pero si captó mi atención el hecho que supiera mi nombre- no estoy de humor para mantener conversación alguna- no es que no le hubiese prestado atención a sus advertencias, o que no me hubiese percatado del tono amenazador de voz, pero mi cuerpo tenía voluntad propia y no estuve segura en que instante me acerqué tanto a él como para estirar mi brazo y tocar con las yemas de mis dedos el suyo- Anzu...- última advertencia de un peligro inminente que decidí ignorar por completo.

-Hay una solución a todos los inconvenientes, solo hay que ser pacien...- no pude terminar de expresar mi idea, pues con una sublime fuerza me vi atrapada por las muñecas y aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ese tipo de agarre y brutalidad me recordaban a Setho, y por un momento creí que si miraba al rostro de la persona que me tenía prisionera, vería las gélidas orbes azules del sacerdote. Sentí el momento en que su frente descansó en mi coronilla y que paulatinamente iba aflojando su agarre, manteniendo la escaza distancia entre nosotros. Oí su pesado suspiro, que reflejada cansancio, frustración y angustia, por sobre todo angustia.

-Ese hombre, el ladrón Bakura, escapó- hizo una pausa llevandose su mano derecha hacia el seño tratando de relajar con sus dedos la expresión. Por fin pude verle, su semblante era triste- Mi padre, aunque hoy viste lo que quedaba de él...ja! Un mero cadáver seco, que no puede hacer otra cosa que dejarse arrastrar. Él me inculcó los valores que ostento, la inteligencia para gobernar y guiar este pueblo. Nos llevó a la paz, al poder de la unidad- Hizo otra pausa esta vez tomando en su mano el rompecabezas que colgaba de su cuello, mirándolo por un largo rato- Ese Bakura mencionó un lugar llamado Kul-Elna. Recuerdo ese nombre de cuando era pequeño. Parece que estos artilugios están relacionados a ese lugar. Akhenaden, el padre de Setho y sacerdote guardián del Santuario de Wedju, hermano de mi antecesor, hace años fue hacia ese lugar, estoy seguro. Lo que no sé cual fue el plan político-militar que involucraba Kul-Elna, yo era muy pequeño y los recuerdos son borrosos. Aún si le preguntara, no creo que obtendría respuestas concretas.

Fue casi instintivo, algo semejante a un contacto maternal cuando apoyé la palma de mi mano en su mejilla y él cerró sus ojos apoyándose más en ella. Un mechón rubio de su frente caía desordenado y busqué acomodarle. Por alguna razón, después de ese gesto nos quedamos mirando fijamente, como si tuviéramos una conversación privada. Tomó mi mano que aún descansaba en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, jaló suavemente de mí, hasta que no hubo espacio entre nosotros, en tanto mi mano izquierda descansaba en su hombro derecho. Su mirada había cambiado, ahora estaba encendida, tenía un brillo especial, una chispa.

Fuimos conscientes de la cercanía, del contacto íntimo y de que nuestros rostros se acercaban lentamente. El roce de sus labios sobre los míos fue muy sensual, pero no era suficiente, por lo que mi mano subió de su hombro al costado de su cuello dando a entender así que contaba con mi permiso para ser atrevido. El mensaje fue comprendido y confirmado cuando sus labios tomaron prisioneros los míos, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda y era lentamente arrastrada hacia la cama. Mis dedos jugaban con su cabello, al tacto sedosos. Sus anchos hombros y la robustez de sus brazos impedían que pudiera ver más allá de ellos. En ese contacto indebido, de roces y caricias, la intensidad que imprimían sus labios en mí aumentaba, casi con desesperación, y yo pensaba quedarme atrás. Al separarnos en busca de oxígeno, se acercó a mi oído, susurrando con voz ronca mi nombre. Me aferre más a él, mordiéndole sensualmente el hombro. Sin previo aviso, se separó de mí, dejándose caer a un costado de la cama, emitiendo un simple "rayos!". Parecía recurrente ese gesto de llevarse la mano hacia en seño y tratar de relajar el gesto, pero me dejó frustrada por el repentino abandono.

- Si no me controlo cuando estas cerca, no sé hasta donde sería capaz de llegar- se giró mirándome, apoyado sobre un brazo, con los dedos de su mano libre trazaba finas líneas dibujando mi rostro- Porqué me pones las cosas tan difíciles? Y tenerte aquí no ayuda en nada- salvo sus palabras que parecían reprocharme, su sonrisa decía lo contrario- Tal vez Setho tenía razón, me traerás problemas. Pero eso no importa- no puedo evitar sentirme relajada, que mis ojos se cierren para dejarme arrastrar por las deliciosas sensaciones que me hacía sentir. Me acerqué más a él, quién terminó recostado totalmente permitiéndome descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-v-

Una cacería de Kas. Imperdonable. Prohibido. Inhumano. Insolente.

Los dioses me castigarían, salvo que consiga un Ka lo suficientemente poderoso, que sobrepase al de cualquier dios. Obelisk el atormentador. Con un solo golpe debilitó el Ba de Bakura, pese que Diabound, su Ka, era bastante poderoso. A pesar de ello, su Ka derrotó a mi servidor Galestgoras, aunque fue una estrategia sucia, pero no menos efectiva.

El poder de los dioses, que únicamente el elegido puede dominar. La fuerza y el poder son lo único necesario para obtener la victoria, ser invencible. Ese poder proviene en realidad de la fuerza y no de designios divinos. A caso Bakura tendrá razón, que uno de entre nosotros está tras el trono de nuestro Señor?

Akhenaden cree que estoy por cometer una locura. Pero como guardianes de los secretos y servidores eternos del faraón, es nuestro deber asegurar la estabilidad y seguridad de la realeza, aunque debamos actuar en las sombras, aunque a los ojos de Atem eso sea criminal. Pero como le dije a mi padre, esto es una cacería de Kas, no de hombres. deberé enmascarar este trabajo, mi primo no debe sospechar, de lo contrario tendré vedado todo actuar.

El primer amanecer se acerca. Atem es demasiado benévolo. Dar otra oportunidad a Mahado, siendo el guardián de las tumbas reales, cuando fracasó rotundamente en sus obligaciones. Dos amaneceres más y los restos sagrados de mi difunto tío podrán encontrar nuevamente reposo. El trabajo de los embalsamadores y del séquito funerario trabajaran sin descanso para lograr el cometido. Dudo mucho que reforzando la guardia en las tumbas puedan detener nueva profanación por parte de Bakura, y no ha de pasar mucho tiempo en que regrese. Un criminal siempre vuelve al lugar donde cometió su pecado.

Diabound, un Ka muy especial, pero impuro. Con habilidades sumamente interesantes. Ahora, no me explico como logró traspasar paredes llevando consigo el cuerpo de este ladrón. Es digno rival de un dios, pero es sólo escoria para mi. Es por ello que mi futuro servidor, mi gran Ka, será más poderoso que los tres dioses juntos. Ni Ra, Obelisk ni Slifer podrán vencer mi sirviente Ka. Como sacerdote, fiel servidor al Faraón, debo volverme invinsible para poder proteger aquello que es lo más importante.


	11. Chapter 11

Para llevar adelante el plan, primordialmente necesitaba la oportunidad justa. Así también dejar de tener que perder mi valioso tiempo con esta mujer. Pero no podía negar mis sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, pensé en ofuscarla en cuanta oportunidad hubiese tenido a mano. Por el otro, resulta un alivio tener que apenas supervisar sus estudios. La facilidad con la que lee los manuscritos y comprende los hechizos es impresionante. Sin embargo, y en lo que respecta al manejo de las artes místicas, dista mucho de poder lograrlo.

El cansancio va haciendo mella en ella, por otro lado la luz de la lámpara de aceite va menguando, y el ambiente hace propicio el descanso. Me conmueve observar como intenta mantenerse despierta, es realmente cómico ver como se pellizca las mejillas, adquieren ese tinte sonrosado, que se acentúa con la escaza luz. Realmente está muy cansada, si es que el sueño no logró vencerla aún. Varios mechones caen pesados sobre su rostro, o a menos que pueda leer a través de ellos, sus ojos ya están cerrados.

Me acerqué con cautela hacia donde se encontraba la chica. No quiero despertarla. Para ser las primeras lecciones, trabajó arduamente, y eso es algo por lo que no puedo reprocharla. La pequeña llama de la lámpara forma sombras en su rostro, que en tanto la hacer ver seria y en otras un sueño hecho realidad. Su respiración acompasada, sus largas pestañas, sus cejas castañas, su rostro libre de maquillaje. Atem es un maldito con suerte. Me tomé el atrevimiento de colocar uno de sus rebeldes mechones tras su oreja, y apenas reaccionó. La fatiga triunfó.

Al tomarla en brazos el último destello de luz había muerto, por lo que terminé sumido en la oscuridad con esta muchacha en brazos. Resulta liviana, cual pluma y su piel suave al tacto. Sus ojos, azules como los míos, el Nilo está reflejado en nosotros, en tanto que en el caso de mi primo y de mi difunto tío el firmamento. Somos un mero reflejo. Los corredores, pasajes y escalinatas del palacio los conozco suficientemente bien que puedo moverme entre sus recintos sin luminosidad alguna. En cierto sentido el palacio resulta un lugar desierto, puesto que toda la guardia está apostada en las murallas del palacio y en las entradas de las tumbas. Apenas se percibe señales de vida a mí alrededor.

La biblioteca de Atem se encuentra bien abastecida de libros sagrados y copias, por lo que no hubo necesidad de llevarla al templo. Todo ello resultó ser una ventaja al momento de regresarla a sus aposentos, casualmente ubicados al lado de los del faraón. Bastardo con suerte. Aunque resulta innegable, su madre, que murió muy joven, no pertenecía a la casta real o sacerdotal. Era una completa extranjera, pero tío sucumbió a sus encantos. Los pocos recuerdos que tengo de la difunta reina son gratos. Y en cierto sentido, esta muchacha se le parece. No tendrá una gota de realeza en su sangre, pero tiene sus agallas e inteligencia, sumado a su fuerza de voluntad, es un buen partido para Atem.

Las puertas de su habitación se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Ingresé al recinto sin mediar palabra, aunque un par de ojos perforaban mi nuca. La recosté suavemente cobre la cama y cubrí su cuerpo con la sábana de lino, que estaba prolijamente doblada a sus pies. Es hermosa, verdaderamente bella. Pero le corresponde a esta otra persona, a quién le soy fiel y he de servirle hasta el final. Supongo que me excedí al quedarme contemplando la figura durmiente de esta mujer, o por el hecho de traerla en mis brazos o si quiera haberla retenido para mí toda la jornada, desde los primeros destellos de Ra hasta que las últimas energías de su cuerpo se acabasen. Y ahora, si él pretendía una conversación amena con la muchacha, se vería frustrada, esta y las próximas noches por acontecer. Pero él me lo pidió.

-Mañana, al amanecer iniciaremos los entrenamientos- esa comunicación detuvo mi retirada. Sabe que soy una persona de pocas palabras, con lo que un leve asentimiento bastaría – Setho… -tal vez me equivocaba, pero…- sabes que encontrarás a esa persona y que no falta mucho, pero no es ella –Atem estaba a mis espaldas, mirándome con mucha intensidad. Ese sueño que tengo de forma recurrente, él lo conoce. Sabe lo que significan los ojos azules para mí. Por sobre todo, él sabe que… -Tú me dirás si puedes o no seguir con su entrenamiento e instrucción –él lo sabe bien. Desde que esta mujer apareció he dejado de tener ese sueño. No cruzamos más palabras y me retiré.

-/\-

El viento sopla directo a mi rostro. Los rumores se acrecientan. Varios paisanos dicen haber visto en las noches una criatura alada blanca, y que cada noche sobrevuela un área distinta. No ataca, solo vuela en círculos y al amanecer desaparece. De Bakura se sabe poco o nada, sigue oculto, pero no ha de pasar mucho hasta que reaparezca. Mahado, en cierto punto fue un incauto al permitir semejante profanación, pero por otro lado hay algo que él culta, y no es traición. Un grado de culpa importante carga ese sacerdote sobre sus hombros. Pero de haber sido el faraón, no la hubiera dado ninguna oportunidad más.

Todas las noches la buscaba, y podía encontrarla. Pero desde hace un tiempo… Tez blanca, ojos azules, por qué dejaste de perseguirme? Por qué no me atormentas con tus dulces visones? Si es cierto que no es ella, por qué no apareces? Es una de las pocas veces que me siento en paz, cuando te encuentro y disfruto aunque apenas te veo, en una imagen tan borrosa. Tal vez soy un gran estúpido, que profesa tiernos sentimientos a una mera ilusión. Tal vez eso soy. Tal vez deba vivir con el recuerdo de esa ilusión.

-/\-

Ra está en su punto máximo, si pudiera convocar a Galestgoras y destruir todo cuanto estuviese cerca de mío. Perder ante un pequeño y diminuto monstruo y que hubiese hecho presenciar ello a esa muchacha, Anzu, humillante. Merecido o no, logré mi propósito. Pero todo parece tener un alto costo. Luego del entrenamiento Mahado fue a terminar de concretar los rituales fúnebres para el difunto faraón. Pero Isis no pudo predecir nada de lo que acontecería en los amaneceres siguientes. El mago oscuro se erguía en una inmensa tabla frente a nosotros. Él sabía que tan solo había dos salidas, aniquilaba a Bakura o moría él. Lo supo desde el inicio.

Atem me dio la venia para recorrer la ciudad con Shada. La muerte del sacerdote portador del anillo sagrado catapultó mi plan. Encubiertamente lograré el objetivo principal, aunque resultó un poco frustrante no obtener ningún espécimen interesante. Sin embargo, uno de los bandidos que atrapamos habló que sería juzgado por el dios dragón blanco. Lo único destacable de toda la pesquisa fue eso, puesto que su corrupto Ka era completamente insignificante.

Cerca de nuestra locación pudimos escuchar un disturbio, la cacería debería quedar pospuesta, pues es más importante mantener la paz en el reino. Varios hombres se reunían en una ronda, tirando piedras y profiriendo insultos a algo que yacía en el centro de aquél amontonamiento. Al percibir nuestra llegada todos dieron lugar para que pasásemos.

La escena era desafortunada. Una mujer, cubierta de heridas y polvo, mojada por un baldazo de agua que le propiciaron los hombres que ahora se dispersaban, yacía en posición fetal sobre el suelo. Solo pedía algo para beber. Por sus raídas ropas, hacía tiempo que viajaba o mendigaba. Era foránea, sus cabellos plateados y tez pálida la delataban. Su figura era frágil. Ordené que le proporcionaran algo de beber. Sus características físicas no eran óbice para semejante flagelo. Llevarla al palacio sería lo correcto, merecía un buen descanso. La interrogaría una vez que recuperase energías.

Algo sucedió, pues al aproximarse a la chica, Shada reaccionó súbitamente. Eso era descomunal en él. Su mirada estaba desencajada. Si era cierto lo que él observaba en ella, Atem no debía enterarse de nada de lo que sucedió en ese momento. De lo contrario, esta valiosa oportunidad la perdería para siempre. Shada prometió guardar silencio y los guardias, mis servidores, otro tanto. Esto no es traición, es mera estrategia. Si se quiere respeto, se necesita poder, y así consolidar el puesto de sacerdote que uno ostenta.

Me reuniré con mi padre y le mencionaré la nueva noticia. Encontré el Ka que podrá equiparar, No! Incluso superar a los dioses. En mis venas vibra la emoción. Saber que tendré el poder para enfrentar a cualquiera, incluso a Atem. Nuestros poderes se verán igualados. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Hay sacrificios que valen cada vida. Y esa muchacha no es la excepción.

No es grato ver la expresión impactada y decepcionada de mi propio padre. Aunque lo dejé atrás, saliendo del recinto, no dejo de percibir su desasosiego. Es como si en vez de enorgullecerse de los logros que estoy obteniendo, se estuviera mortificado con cada cosa que le anuncio. Resulta triste verlo así. Pero ahora debo concentrarme en lo que ya di inicio, y verificar como se encuentra la muchacha. El informe de los médicos es favorable, le bastará dormir y reponer energías. Tez blanca, de ojos azules con un Ka dragón, de poder inmensurable. Es irónica la vida, pues los dioses le brindan a este ser tan frágil un poder tan grande y a los demás seres farsas del mismo. Es increíble que semejante criatura haya podido soportar tanto.

Una de las cosas que menos soportaba era ser interrumpido en mis pensamientos. Pero en el instante que escuché el nombre Akhenaden, mi ser se alertó. Alguien había atacado el Santuario de Wedju. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue Bakura y Mahado.


End file.
